Tango del Corazón
by DilarisPersefone
Summary: Los elegantes y sensuales movimientos sobre el escenario fundieron nuestros cuerpos y aun más nuestros corazones, bajo aquel cielo estrellado reflejado en tus ojos, donde sólo tú y yo existíamos, dejando nuestras diferencias en segundo plano. (UsUk a partir del Cap.4) (Lemon Yaoi Cap. 9)
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo a to lectores/as, es un gusto volver por aquí con otra nueva idea inspirada en un acontecimiento muy parecido al que describiré en este fic. Para empezar, les dejaré un par de links que servirán de referencia a algunas melodías que se mencionan en el escrito. Casi toda la trama va relacionada con el tango, espero que les sea de su agrado.

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Por ahora sólo Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungria)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi e ideas "innovadoras" de una apasionada fujoshi.

**N/A:** Dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, mi Tango Queen ;) la amo!

*****Akogare no hi Ichijo www. youtube watch? v=O83797hvzbQ

****** Rayuela www. youtube watch ?v=xHBeF1HlBsM

* * *

Mi día comenzaba de manera cotidiana…

El despertador sonaba al ritmo de una suave melodía, entre notas de piano y flauta, casi comparada a una canción de cuna*****, pero que era muy efectiva para que mis ánimos se mantuvieran estables a la hora de levantarme. Me refregaba levemente mis esmeraldas y tal como gato, me desperezaba y estiraba un poco los músculos verificando que no tuviera algún dolor o malestar. Claro, me tomaba mi tiempo para estas cosas tan insignificantes, por mi trabajo, mi pasión, que día a día me lo exigía para mantenerme en forma junto con una leve rutina de ejercicios.

Luego, aun con algo de pesadez me dirigía a la ducha para que las gotas de agua recorrieran mi blanca piel, refrescándola, relajándome… Es increíble todas las propiedades que nos pueden proporcionar este elemento y lo mucho que te puede motivar por la mañana…

Todo continuaba siendo tan de costumbre en mi vida, el arreglarme, vestirme con el conjunto que hoy llevaría puesto, otro para las clases de baile y… La perplejidad inunda mi ser…

Justo, desvío mi vista hacia el recado que tenía en mi espejo…

Sin saberlo aun, hoy sería el evento que cambiaría mi monótona vida…

- Tsk… lo olvidaba por completo…. – Definitivamente era molesto cuando algo desajustaba mis planes y de seguro me traería contratiempos.

Así que rápidamente metía en una bolsa uno de los trajes que usaba para esas noches de presentación, las noches en las que lucía mis mejores galas, y que de seguro tendría que complementar al traje de mi futura compañera… que para mi desgracia aun no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba. – Ahh – Suspiraba – ¿Qué le puedo hacer? -

Era un poco incomodo y frustrante el tener que improvisar tres bailes sin siquiera conocer a mi acompañante… y es que por más que hubiera deseado practicar, mi trabajo y horarios no se ajustaban. Y ese no era en sí el problema, muy fácilmente podría haber declinado esa invitación, pero me insistieron por meses, y yo, siendo tan cumplido y caballero no podría negarme a las peticiones de una bella dama, amenazante como un demonio y con zapato en mano… pero al final una dama.

"_Era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser tan destacado entre las demás escuelas de baile…"_ O ese era el pensamiento que trataba de convencerme… Dejando escapar un suspiro al aire, todo por la tensión que comenzaba a percibir.

Otro de mis objetivos que buscaba con esto era…_ "Un poco más de publicidad a mi academia de baile…"_ Por supuesto que lo necesitaba, no me caería nada mal un poco más de ingresos y llevarle un poco más de ventaja a aquella academia enemiga que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad… Por supuesto que no me dejo llevar por cosas tan triviales como disputas de territorio y estudiantes, claro que no. Soy un caballero inglés, el mejor de su clase…

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me había percatado de que ya estaba preparando mi merienda y que esta ya se había quemado, sin exagerar, hasta chispas estaba lanzando el tostador

– ¡Bloody hell! Auch… ouch – Trataba de rescatar lo poco que quedaba del pan pero estaba demasiado caliente, y el mismo me había quemado también… supongo que se trata de su venganza…

- Ya es tarde – Susurraba para mis adentros, tratando de tomar todo lo que podía entre mis manos y brazos, a la vez de no olvidar nada.

Mis piernas se movían por si solas por las calles neoyorkinas mientras comía mi pan quemado con un recorrido fijo y memorizado… Pasando por un hermoso parque que en su centro poseía una fuente con dulces pajarillos bañándose y cantado alegremente, cruzando luego en la esquina mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban algunos compases de un saxofón deambulante que poco a poco se alejaba. Luego, pasaba a dejar la bolsa con mi traje en su interior a la lavandería, anotando la dirección a donde deberían de llevarlo esa misma noche para la presentación. Después tomaba el bus que justamente me dejaba frente a una floristería de encantadores aromas a rosas que estaba justo al lado de mi prodigiosa academia.

- Justo a tiempo- Sonreía orgulloso, no dejando que mis costumbres inglesas decaigan por ningún motivo.

Era mi yacimiento de pasión… el lugar del que estoy tan orgulloso. De fachada elegante y letras doradas, dando a conocer mi profesión. En su interior, decorado con finas telas y cortinas, de un elegante corredor con tablones de caoba que llevaban directamente al salón de reflectores y espejos, entre marcos dorados y unas cuantas butacas para los invitados que a veces desean presenciar las bellezas del arte y cultura sobre el escenario.

Después de unos minutos, comenzaban a llegar las lindas damas que se presentaban día a día para poder aprender y perfeccionar sus técnicas de baile, compartiendo conmigo esa misma pasión y elegancia que se le debe otorgar a esta rama del baile. La mayoría de ocasiones, mis clases son especialmente para mujeres, mostrándoles pasos de baile, movimientos que deben realizar, sus posturas incluso como deben sonreír. También en otras ocasiones tomo el papel de su acompañante, armando coreografías más sofisticadas y parejas de baile entre ellas.

El medio día y la tarde se pasaron más rápido de lo que pude imaginar, incluso mi hora del té se había atrasado.

Luego de terminar mis lecciones, aprovechaba para degustar un poco de té y arreglaba algunas cosas de las que tendría que llevar topándome con la invitación y el panfleto que hablaba sobre esta presentación. Era una noche cultural, donde un grupo de música reconocido del electro tango se presentaría de forma gratuita en el centro de la ciudad con la intención de llamar la atención de todos los espectadores y causar un impacto en ellos, tanto visual como musicalmente.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para dar a conocer las prestigiosas academias que hay en la ciudad, sus instructores y sus técnicas inundadas en sensualidad y elegancia…

Luego de un rato, volvía a la realidad al dar otro sorbo a mi té que ya se encontraba frio… _"¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?"_ Veo el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba…

-No de nuevo… - Me precipitaba a tomar mis cosas, guardar la invitación y salir de mi segundo hogar a penas apagando sus luces y cerrando las puertas a mis espaldas, para correr lo más que mis piernas me lo permitían al subterráneo y así tomar el metro que me llevaría justo al centro de la ciudad tratando de evitar el embotellamiento de las cercanías del evento.

Ya en el tren, me podía relajar un poco mientras en mi mente aun rondaban ideas y coreografías que podríamos usar para la presentación con mi pareja… Incluso pensaba en quien podría ser mi acompañante. No tenía duda que sus cualidades y técnicas serían admirables, ya que sólo invitaron a los más destacados en el género, pero la falta de una coordinación me preocupaba aun.

Tenía tantos nombres en mente, incluso recordaba a algunos participantes hombres con los que seguro compartiría el escenario… Pero es en ese momento cuando anuncian mi estación de destino, logrando tomar de nuevo mis cosas y salir del subterráneo lo más pronto posible.

Y al recién salir de la estación, se lograba divisar el teatro y las luces reflectoras que comenzaban a iluminar la noche rítmicamente, con una de mis melodías favoritas al fondo _"Rayuela" **** **_recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando apenas comenzaba a practicar y dar mis primeros pasos en el tango.

Al entrar me quedo sorprendido que la mitad del teatro esté descapotado con una vista maravillosa hacia el cielo y las estrellas quedándome prendido… _"Simplemente hermoso"_ susurraba, dejándome llevar por mis emociones. Todo el lugar estaba finamente decorado, con muchas personas a mi alrededor, cortinas con bordados de oro y estructuras barroco… pero nada se comparaba con la intensidad que aquellas estrellas brillaban en el manto oscuro de la noche.

Poco a poco, sentía que las estrellas brillaban más de lo que recientemente lo hacían pero ese detalle solo me indicaba que las luces del teatro se apagaban y comenzaban a anunciar el inicio del espectáculo.

- Tengo que darme prisa… - Corría gradas abajo para llegar a los camerinos que se encontraban a los costados y buscando un tanto atormentado a la organizadora del evento…

- ¡Elizabetha!- Llamaba a la chica al momento que la divisé, mientras alzaba mi brazo y acortaba la distancia entre nosotros…

-Oh, Arthur… que bueno tenerte aquí, -Sonreía alegremente mientras me tomaba por la parte de atrás de mis hombros y comenzaba a empujarme. –

-Si… disculpa el retraso yo… -

- No hay problema… tu ropa llegó por la tarde y está en tu camerino… - Continuaba guiándome a donde supuestamente se encontraba mi camarín – Si, si… Ya llegó Arthur. No, dame diez minutos… - Por lo que escuchaba, no sólo conmigo hablaba, dejándome sin la oportunidad de disculparme apropiadamente. Siempre era así, muy controladora y guiándose por sus impulsos.

Se veía muy elegante en ese vestido tinto, aun usando un micrófono que definitivamente le conectaba con los expertos del electro tango, con el cuarto de logística, camerinos, luces…_ "Siempre en todo…"_

- Arthur… déjame adelantarte que a cada pareja se le asigno un camerino, así que podrías ponerte de acuerdo en la coreografía que realizaran, aun que ya queda muy poco tiempo, en 5 minutos salen al escenario… nos vemos arriba – Decía con una leve sonrisa pícara dejándome frente a una puerta con el número siete.

- Eh! Eliza, espera… Cinco minutos? - A penas mi cerebro estaba procesando toda la información cuando veía mi vestimenta actual y entraba casi azotando la puerta para apresurarme a cambiarme…

Sin embargo, tremenda fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a través del espejo… _"Ojos brillantes como el cielo despejado de verano"_… No, no, no… al contrincante de mi academia de baile… aquel novato sonriente y a veces engreído que odiaba y a la vez admiraba tanto…

-… Alfred… Jones.

* * *

N/A: Oh, yo se que lo dejé en mucho suspenso, pero ya lo tenía planeado así. Por ahora mi insomnio no me deja escribir más, y en vez de escribir fics debería de estar estudiando para mis exámenes… Por eso, no estoy tan segura del tiempo que tardaré en actualizar.

Humildemente os pido que me cuenten que les pareció *reverencia*. Aun me siento un poco insegura con este fic y tengo un par de ideas aun en el aire. Disculpen si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía y si hay algo que no se entienda, díganmelo también. Todo es bien recibido.

Bien, espero verlos en una próxima. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin libre! Por ahora ya pasé mis segundos parciales y sólo espero que el resultado haya sido bueno TwT. Estoy muy emocionada y satisfecha de poder cumplir con subir hoy el segundo capítulo (Por mi Tango Queen~). Sin más les invito a continuar con la lectura y disfrutar del enlace que hoy tengo para ustedes. Nos vemos al final….

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungria) y Emily (Nyo! América)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. No escribo con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Mmmm… Competencias y rivalidades. Con el link anexo, tomar precauciones con el video, es algo fuerte. Mi recomendación es sólo sobre la canción.

**N/A:** Dedicado a mi Tango Queen ;) la amo!

* Perfume de Tango www . _youtube watch?v =_ Qdh8Ovh3DE_

* * *

"Que se cree este niñato con esa pose tan estética y esa sonrisa sensual"

_- Arthur Kirkland… Es un pla… -_

_- Nada Jones. Estas invadiendo mi camerino y de seguro que ya espantaste a mi pareja de baile con tus habladurías… -_ Entraba como todo un torbellino, buscando el perchero donde debía encontrarse listo mi traje gris, corbata roja y camisa negra, a la vez que me quitaba la chaqueta caqui que llevaba y me volteaba de medio lado, observando de forma desaprobatoria y con mi ceño fruncido a Jones. _– Si no te importa, debo alistarme para la presentación.-_

_- Oh, es verdad, veo que se te hizo un poco tarde Hahahaha! –_ Si… ese era el Jones que conocía, pero ¡Diablos! ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

_- ¡Shut up! Suficiente estrés tengo con arreglarme. –_ Ya me había quitado la playera que traía para luego colocarme la suave y tersa camisa negra, de un profundo y delicioso aroma a vainilla, tal como a mí me encantaba, con los nudillos bien plegados y planchados. Pero definitivamente no me cambiaría de pantalones con él ahí dentro. _– ¿A caso no me escuchaste? ¿O tengo que sacarte yo mismo?_

_- Tranquilo, tranquilo… Mejor piensa que no hay nadie más aquí, prometo girarme y no ver nada - _¿Qué pretenda que no hay nadie más? En serio dijo eso ¡Con esa expresión tan tranquila en su cara! ¡Y encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importase!

Estaba seguro que un tic se me haría presente y al final acabaría lanzándole el cepillo que ahora apretaba en mi mano al mismo tiempo que mis encillas chirriaban y cerraba mis ojos con dureza. _– ¡Oh, whatever! –_ Me volteaba para seguir arreglándome, tomando la corbata de rojo tinto y seda fina, realizando un gran trabajo al consumar el nudo en segundos, luego me quitaba los pantalones lo más rápido que podía, asegurándome, claro, de que Jones no me estuviera viendo en ese momento, para después completar mi atuendo con un saco y pantalones grises claro de lo más elegante y ajustado a mi cuerpo.

En verdad me preocupaba más por los detalles de mi ropa, que no hubiera ninguna arruga en ella, que el lustre de la tela fuera impecable y después acomodaba la camisa al cuello del saco a una velocidad realmente impresionante, sin tomar en cuenta de cierto detalle a mis espaldas que se reflejaba a través del espejo, resplandores azul cielo que estaban fijos en mi sin que yo me percatara.

_- Bueno, tengo algo que decirte Kirkland… -_ Luego del silencio incomodo que se hizo mientras me cambiaba, estando ligeramente sonrojado, era extraño escuchar a Alfred dudar en lo que me diría ahora. Sin más, prefería voltearme para verle de frente y captar un poco mas de atención en sus facciones y su combinación para esa noche de gala.

Su traje gris oscuro con camisa celeste que definitivamente combinada con aquellos zafiros. Aquel saco que lograba resalta la espalda ancha que poseía, delineando levemente sus brazos, y sin mencionar sus caderas y piernas tan… Agggrr, no de nuevo, "Kirkland, en que estas pensado" _- Veras Arthur… yo…._

_- ¡Hello boys! ¡Is time to the show~! –_ La calma y tranquilidad que había se vio interrumpida por una chica que entraba de manera sorpresiva y escandalosa, en un hermoso vestido de lentejuelas azul, con tirajes largos y otros cortos, a la vez que un pijazo de lado derecho dejaba ver más de su pierna y muslo, sin mencionar el escote en su espalda contrastando con un cuello alto que llevaba por delante, muy elegante a decir verdad, y su perfume, dulce con un toque de frutas*.

_- Ah… ah… Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién es usted señorita? –_ Preguntaba bastante curioso, tratando de no levantar sospechas de que la intrusión de aquella señorita en verdad me había causado un gran susto.

_- Oh, que maleducada. Mi nombre es Emily, estoy encanta de conocerle y aun más, privilegiada, de ser su pareja en este primer baile –_ Sonreía de manera resplandeciente y dulce, mientras su cabello se mecía al compas de sus movimientos. Era una chica muy hermosa de ojos brillantes y piel apiñonada.

_- ¿Es en serio? Entonces, discúlpeme a mí por mi descortesía, estoy encantado de conocerla –_ Me inclinaba levemente tomando su mano y dejando sobre ella un leve saludo del roce de mis labios pero sin ninguna doble intención de seducirla o cortejarla.

_- Oh, que caballeroso. Veo que son ciertos los comentarios que me han dado de usted. –_ Levantaba de nuevo mi vista, notaba que Emily me sonreía de manera alegre y un tanto coqueta, logrando llamar un poco mi atención con los atributos que ella poseía… _- Por cierto, creo que ya debe conocer a mi instructor, Alfred Jones, el también me ha hablado mucho de usted… -_ ¡Su instructor! Eso sí que me sorprendía, pero notaba que los comentarios de esta chica eran realmente inocentes, sin ninguna intención de fastidiar. Aun que todo cambió cuando observé la expresión de Jones, sorprendido y algo… ¿angustiado? Creo que me daba cierta curiosidad saber que era lo que había dicho de mí.

_- Emily, no tenías que decir eso. Claro que las cosas que te he mencionado de Kirkland son porque es nuestro contrincante. ¡Que no se te olvide! –_ Y en definitiva, de un sólo golpe, arrebató de mi mente la curiosidad e ilusión que me daban aquellas palabras de la chica.

_- Aah, era de esperarse de un chiquillo, inmaduro y prejuicioso como tú que hablaras cosas malas de mí. La verdad es que a… - _

_- ¡ATENCIÓN A TODAS LAS PAREJAS! En un minuto dará comiendo el show. Se les requiere a todos en la antesala del escenario para tomar posiciones. – _

Justo en ese momento, todas las palabras eran acalladas por la voz de Elizabetha, que llegaban desde el interlocutor del camerino y me detenía a tiempo, antes de provocar, quizás, uno de los errores que más me hubiera arrepentido en mi vida.

_- Bueno, ya es hora… es mejor que vayamos ya –_ Ahora era Emily quien tomaba el mando y me agarraba del brazo con una gran sonrisa, para después alarme con gran fuerza al escenario, percatándome de que los nervios empezaban a invadir mi ser. No quería recordar que aun no me había puesto de acuerdo en nada con ella… una coreografía, algunos pasos "Oh God… porque a mi" pensaba en mis adentros llegando al fin con las demás parejas tragando grueso.

Todo aquello, desde el primer momento en que llegó la encantadora Emily, era visto con ojos agudos e inquisidores por parte de Alfred, en ningún momento le quito la mirada a Kirkland, sus gestos, la leve sonrisa que emitió al saludar a la chica, sus mañas inglesas de cortesía y caballerosidad, ¡todo!, era analizado por la vista crítica y aguda de esta águila de rapiña, que tenía un objetivo y definitivamente no perdería a su presa por…. _–Ah, Emily… _

* * *

Oh, oh… al parecer a Alfred le ha llegado una competencia. Ay, yo sé que estoy atrasando un poco el UsUk pero lo voy a recompensar si *w* Por cierto, voy a dejar un pequeño apartado para algunas traducciones de las palabras que use por allá arriba.

- Shup up – Callate

- Whatever - Lo que sea.

- _¡Hello boys! ¡Is time to the show - !Hola chicos! Es hora de la presentación!_

_- Oh God – Oh Dios. _

Creo que la canción… no estoy segura si era esa u otra que mi chicuela me recomendó, pero en realidad esa me gustó mucho. Les agradezco de todo corazón a quienes hasta ahora me han leído, me motivan a seguir y empezar a pensar en algunas otras ideas para fics. Estaré aun más agradecida si me dejan su opinión, review, recomendaciones, que les gusto, que no les gustó o qué más quisieran que pasara. Espero que tengan un buen inicio de semana y nos vemos en una próxima :) Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Creo que algunas me leyeron la mente… y es que el capítulo anterior fue bastante corto así que lo compensaré con este :3 Sinceramente, el anterior iba a ser todo este capítulo también, pero ya era tarde y quería dejarlo en suspenso de nuevo… entonces… aquí estamos ahora.

**Kuromi:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Por andar de zombi en la madrugada se me pasó agregarte dentro del capítulo 2. Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic y ahora que lo mencionas ya me dieron ganas de leer ese fic de Kuroshitsuji. Para este capítulo es mejor tener una almohada para evitar que te regañen x.x

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado el actual capítulo.

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungria), Emily (Nyo! América) Kiku Honda (Japón).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. No escribo con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Celos… XD

**N/A:** Dedicado a mi Tango Queen ;) la amo!

**Canción de fondo para cuando inicie el baile:** Bajofondo – Decollage

www. youtube watch?v= 4vL48UoCNKY

* * *

Se podía escuchar el bullicio de las personas detrás del telón, los dj empezaban a calibrar su equipo y dejar de fondo sus pruebas de audio para las siguientes melodías de tango que invadirían el lugar. Por suerte, aun debían ajustar varios detalles de los reflectores, lo que nos daba un poco de tiempo para coordinar con Emily.

- No estés impaciente Arthie~ dejaré que tú me guíes. – Que apodo era ese… me hería un poco el ego, pero no me sentía capaz de reclamarle nada… con esa sonrisa adolecente que me brindaba y que poco a poco se ha ganado mi… ¿cariño? - Mi instructor Jones me ha enseñado técnicas muy útiles para que no sea complicado. – Trataba de aparentar serenidad, pero ella definitivamente había notando mi nerviosismo e inquietud, pegándose a mí mientras me hablaba al oído, pasando luego sus manos sobre mi espalda para darme un masaje.

No puedo negar que se sentía bien, pero en mi interior me incomodaba un poco esta situación… quizás si estaba insinuándoseme un poco.

"¡No! no puedo permitirlo." Ella era alumna de mi enemigo, no podía confiarme, aun que el mejor de sus tratos y el esplendor de sus sonrisas me hacia sonrojar levemente no podía caer en la trampa que mi mente entretejía sobre ellos dos… y más porque Jones… "Tsk, son puras fantasías mías…"

- Me parece bien, pero a la vez dejemos una base con algunos pasos simples para que no parezca tan forzado el baile, ¿te parece? – Tranquilamente me expresaba, acercándonos a una mesa donde empezaba a apuntar algunos movimientos básicos que seguramente ella podría realizar.

- Claro, lo que tú me pidas lo hare. – Me afirmaba con su cabeza, acompañada de esa misma sonrisa que resurgía sobre su rostro.

- Nos mantendremos en series de ochos, con cambio de dirección cada cinco para finalizar con un giro y alguna pose que desees realizar. Luego seguiríamos con una interrupción de molinetes y quizás una barrida para dar el preámbulo a una semi cargada a un costado o un abanico para completar el ciclo. – Terminaba de apuntar en ese orden los nombres de los pasos que haríamos mientras en sus ojos podía notar mucha emoción.

- De acuerdo. Verá que no le decepcionaré, soy muy buena para improvisar – Me guiñaba con picardía, observándome siempre a los ojos, mostrándome su pulgar para confirmar que todo estaba comprendido.

-¡Keep Rocking! Emily, pon en práctica todo lo que te he enseñado.… Hahahaha – Mis ojos se agudizaban y posaba mi vista en Jones que pasaba justo al lado de Emily para darle una palmada en su hombro en señal de apoyo, dirigiendo luego su mirada a mi persona guiñándome muy animado, dejándome un tanto descolocado. Sinceramente no me esperaba esa reacción de él, y simplemente me limité a desviar mi mirada de la suya, muy sonrojado.

Cuando al fin se retiraban, notaba que Alfred no estaba solo. El también se lucía con otra chica de vestido más escotado por cualquier parte de donde lo viese.

Mantenía ese insisto de que Alfred planeaba algo, recordando lo que me había dicho antes de que sonara la llamada a escenario. Quizás, esa era otra de las razones del porque sentía mi corazón acongojado y pesado, herido y traicionado. Pero por ahora no me podía dejar llevar por esos sentimientos. Tenía que salir a escena y demostrar con Emily que a pesar de improvisar somos buenos en lo que hacemos y a lo que dedicamos nuestra vida.

* * *

Todo el público acallaba, las miradas se centraban en el escenario que comenzaba a centellar con las luces reflectoras y que seguían a las parejas que poco a poco entraban al escenario, taconeando el suelo de madera al ritmo de la melodía que comenzaba a sumergir a todos los presentes en ondas profundas y sensibles a sus oídos, logrando que cada nota musical cumpliera con su cometido en un espectáculo de ensueño.

En lo particular, estaba muy concentrado en mis movimientos, meciéndome al compas de la melodía con suaves manejos de mis manos por aquel cuerpo femenino que tenia pegado a mi cuerpo, acariciando levemente su cintura y abrazándola a mi pecho al recibirla luego de un par de giros y manteniendo un poco la mirada con ella.

Todas las parejas nos encontrábamos distribuidas por el escenario, formando un círculo que poco a poco se movía en sentido a las agujas del reloj y cuando una pareja llegaban al frente y centro del escenario, tenían unos cuantos segundos de protagonismo y atención directa del público, ideal para lucirse en cargadas o acrobacias un poco más elaboradas.

Tal era el caso de Jones, que había conseguido un par de turnos antes para tomar el estelar, llevando a su pareja a dar la impresión de desmayar todo su cuerpo al frente y a un lado mientras su pierna derecha se deslizaba hacia adelante y en forma de semicírculo rozando el suelo de manera muy sensual y rápida, regresando de nuevo a su posición original, justo al lado de Alfred, quien siempre la mantuvo segura y sujeta por la cintura y espalda con la ayuda de su brazo.

Sin poderlo evitar, mi mirada se centró durante todo el estelar de Alfred en sus movimientos… y su acompañante…. provocando en mi interior cierto calor, calor que dolía y me estremecía, fulminando con la mirada a esa poca cosa que estaba con Jones, pegando sus cuerpos de manera provocativa, restregando sus atributos por su pecho y sin despegar sus miradas ni un solo momento. Era una arpía de seguro, y a pesar de bailar con Emily sin ningún problema y de forma automática, me costaba un jodido mundo quitar mis ojos de Jones.

* * *

Cuando llegó mi turno para el estelar, ya sabíamos que realizar en su momento. Comenzando con un sencillo paso del sándwich, aun que Emily lo conocía como el pase de la hamburguesa… Si estaba en lo correcto…. no debía ir muy lejos para imaginar quien le había enseñado eso. "¡God, no way!" Mi corazón lloraba a mares de sólo imaginarme el tipo de clases que les daba Jones a sus estudiantes.

Siguiendo con mi descripción… Era ahora Emily quien se detenía por completo, inclinando primero su cuerpo hacia atrás, para posicionarme yo frente a ella sin soltar sus manos y luego se inclinaba sobre mí, apoyándose en su pierna izquierda para después doblarla levemente. Luego, su pierna derecha viajaba estirada hacia atrás, moviéndola también en forma de semicírculo de izquierda a derecha, dando un toque sensual en la madera en cada tramo, para después recuperar su postura erecta con sus ambas piernas juntas.

Sonreía satisfecho por haber logrando con éxito aquel paso tan llamativo y sensual, girando mi vista en dirección a donde debía encontrarse Alfred, topándome directamente con sus ojos afilados, fijos en mi, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, paralizando mi corazón por completo, sintiendo como algo frio bajaba de mi cabeza a mis pies.

"Joder, y ahora de que se estaba riendo ese mocoso" Pensaba muy en mis adentros mientras chasqueaba mi lengua y trataba de concentrarme de nuevo en el baile con Emily. Continuando con la rutina alrededor del escenario, mostrábamos algunos pasos más… dando taconazos entre mis pies, doblando sus rodillas rápidamente a través de mis piernas a la altura de mis rodillas, realizando varias series de ochos y para finalizar un par de cargadas sencillas. Estas consistían en levantarla, llevarla a un costado de mis caderas solo con nuestras manos agarradas, abrazándola, y luego regresarla por enfrente al lado derecho, realizando una pose muy sexy con su cuerpo y sus piernas, las cuales iban cruzadas y al caer de nuevo al suelo recuperaba su fuerza y postura normal.

Aquel primer baile terminaba de manera célebre, entre muchos aplausos y gritos de los presentes, sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo ya que nuestra coreografía, a pesar de ser sencilla, había funcionado muy bien y en ningún momento nos llegamos a tropezar. Pero definitivamente algo me inquietaba. Tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle a Jones y a Elizabetha que era la coordinadora de todo este magno evento.

- ¡Eliza! Puedo hablar con… -

-¡Oh Arthur! ¡Qué maravilloso lo hiciste! Para haber improvisado todo el baile no estuvo nada mal… - Me tenía preso entre sus manos, zangoloteándome un poco por la emoción – Claro que no me extraña de ti. De seguro Emily se sintió muy alagada por haber participado contigo. – Casi ni tomaba aire para hablar de lo eufórica que estaba, se notaba que estaba disfrutando mucho de ese evento y que de seguro auguraba un gran final.

-¿Haber participado? – Parpadeaba un par de veces mientras me aflojaba un poco mi corbata por el calor que ahora tenía luego de la presentación - Quiere decir que…

- Oh, vamos Arthur, ya te había dicho que tu pareja estaría dentro de tu camerino… Oh espera… -Me decía ajustándose un poco su comunicador- Kiku, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ah? No, eso no… espera, voy para allá. Arthur, ve a tu camerino, cuando sea el momento les llamaré para que se presenten. – Me quedaba un poco desconsolado mientras la veía salir corriendo en dirección contraria, volviendo sobre mis pasos para llegar de nuevo a la estancia con el número siete

Al acercarme, se escuchaba todo un alboroto y algunos alegatos adentro que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir… "…No exageres…" "…El plan… no…" "Ya deja de fingir…." Cuando abrí la puerta me topaba con algo que podría compararse con una batalla campal, volando algunas prendas por los aires mientras gritos de Alfred y Emily se escuchaban salir a los corredores.

– ¿Pero qué sucede aquí? Deténganse, esa es mi playera… ¡Bloody Hell! ¡Shup up! – gritaba mientras un silencio sepulcral se presentaba y veía a Jones de manera desaprobatoria. – Como le vas a gritar a las damas, aun que seas su instructor. – Le señalaba, entrando al camerino, cerrando la puerta detrás mía - Dios, sólo a ti se te ocurre llamarle "hamburguesa" al paso de "sándwich" y de qué diablos te reías durante la presentación? –

Alfred me veía con cara de estupefacción. Creo que no se esperaba todas esas preguntas de un solo y además me encontraba un tanto desencajado.

- Cálmense, cálmense… - Hablaba animada, acercándose a mí para tomarme del brazo y pegando su cuerpo al mío, insinuándose, y mirando de reojo a Jones. - Yo le comentaba a Alfred que tú y yo éramos la mejor pareja de todas y que hacemos un gran dúo – Me decía realmente melosa, distrayéndome del tema que tenía con Alfred.

- Pues lo siento Emily pero tu turno ya pasó. –Jones llegaba frente a nosotros y empujaba a Emily lejos de mí…

- ¡Oye! Que te dije del trato a una dam… - No pude proseguir ya que Alfred me tomaba del brazo como si fuera de su propiedad, sonrojándome de golpe, tratando de que me soltara ese mastodonte de fuerza descomunal.

-Eres una novicia y solo tenias derecho a un baile por haber ganado aquel concurso que realizó la señorita Elizabetha. – Estaba comenzando atar cabos sueltos de lo que pasaba aquí, pero no me quería anticipar a los hechos, además que muchas más dudas comenzaban a saltar a mi cabeza.

- Entonces, me pueden decir ¿Quién es mi pareja?- Preguntaba tratando de contener mi impaciencia, mientras la expresión de Alfred cambiaba de nuevo a una que no podía descifrar por completo.

- En los otros dos bailes que hacen falta… yo seré tu pareja… -

-¡¿WHAAAAT?!

* * *

Tenía tantos deseos de llegar a esta parte… estoy segura que ustedes también ¿no? Terminamos entonces con el Emily x Arthur… ¿o no…? -w- No les parece un poco sospechoso todo esto? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. También espero poder actualizar la otra semana ya que se me viene un trabajo de la U algo grande y tengo la suerte de ser la coordinadora de grupo *w*

Oh, dulce y sensual tango… Me está empezando a enamorar~

Les deseo un buen inicio de semana a tod s .

(Si pueden ser tan amables, me gustaría leer sus reviews… que opinan del fic, sea bueno o malo, todo para mejorar!)


	4. Chapter 4

Soy mala…. Si, lo soy. Un mes de retraso, pero os aseguro que no los he olvidado. Me ha pasado de todo, trabajo, estudios y algunos problemas de salud en mi familia pero la espera vale la pena porque este capítulo es puro USUK así que sin más los dejo con el fic.

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungria), Emily (Nyo! América) Kiku Honda (Japón).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. No escribo con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Hemorragias nasales (?) Insinuaciones, Yaoi.

**N/A:** Dedicado a mi Tango Queen ;) la amo!

**Canción de capítulo: **Cristal - Bajofondo Tango Club

* * *

Sentí algo frio, profundo y vibrante bajar por mi columna vertebral, mis ojos casi se desorbitan de sus cavidades a la vez que tragaba grueso y me animaba a hablar. **– Estas bromeando… verdad –** Por la conmoción, y quizás por la expresión en mi cara, Alfred me soltó de su agarre y dejó que me alejara de él lentamente, dando varios pasos hacia atrás para tener una mejor vista de los rostros de estos dos jóvenes. Veía las facciones de los dos ojiazules que estaban frente a mí, tratando de buscar un indicio de burla o alguna risa que me comprobara que estaban jugando conmigo… y así poder calmar a mi corazón desembocado que ya no podía controlar.

**- Eh… lo siento Arthur, pero Alfred tiene razón. Pero no te desanimes –** Emily volvía a acercarse a mí para palmear suavemente mi espalda y sonreírme dulcemente-** Cuando quieras podemos volver a disfrutar de un buen baile… sería todo un honor –** Sus últimas palabras llegaron a mis oídos en forma de susurro, acompañadas del calor de sus labios muy cerca de mi piel, que volvían a ponerme nervioso, y como acto reflejo, ambos giramos nuestros rostros en dirección a Alfred, para ver su expresión, como si nuestro actuar se tratase de algo malo o indebido.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

De nuevo la expresión de Alfred era seria y amenazadora, pero esta vez su mirada iba a parar con Emily. **– Eh… no… digo… esperen. –** Trataba de tranquilizar los ánimos del lugar, casi en un vano intento ya que el más afectado con esta noticia era yo, dejándome por completo vulnerable… emocionado por un lado, pero por el otro, temía por mis reacciones.

Me era tan complicado el sólo estar cerca de Alfred… y de imaginar que bailaría con él, teniéndolo tan cerca y que me vea directamente a los ojos… Eso, era algo fuera de mis límites. "Vamos Arthur, ordena tus ideas…" Suspiraba a la vez que posaba una de mis manos en mi entrecejo para concentrarme y cubrir por un momento mi mirada de la de Jones que me había provocado cierta sacudida dentro de mí

**- Emily, para mi sería todo un honor el poder bailar de nuevo contigo, te agradezco mucho por tu esfuerzo. –** Finalizaba con una leve reverencia mientras tomaba una de sus manos delicadamente. **-Ahora si me permites, me gustaría ir a buscar a Eliza para corregir esta equivocación. –** Y sin mediar más palabras, me giraba sobre mis pies para salir del camerino… No siendo lo suficientemente rápido y ágil para huir del nuevo agarre que me mantenía en el mismo lugar… fracasando en mi escape, mi último recurso para poder evitar una posible desdicha.

**- No conseguirás nada con Elizabetha.-** Sentenciaba **- Ella lo planificó así para atraer más la atención del público y como una idea innovadora dentro del arte y la cultura del tango… -** No me atrevía a voltearme aun, su agarre era firme pero suave a la vez, no maltrataba mi piel y se sentía bastante cálido, haciéndome sonrojar levemente, perdiéndome fugazmente de la explicación que me daba **– Pero si recordamos, en tiempos pasados el tango se bailaba solo entre hombres, así que no creo que sea algo tan innovador…**

**- Ja, me sorprende que tengas ese tipo de conocimientos del glorioso trayecto del tango. No necesitas decírmelo, yo, mejor que nadie, lo sé. –** Y de una forma un tanto brusca me deshacía de su agarre, cubriendo de nuevo mi imagen con sarcasmo y egocentrismo puro. **– Somos profesionales, así que es mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo de la presentación que haremos.**

Por fin, lograba culminar el muro de ideas que me ayudarían a defenderme de esos sentimientos y sensaciones cálidas que se acumulaban cada vez más en mi mente. No podía dejar que todo este asunto me desequilibrara, tenía mi reputación… ésta imagen seria frente a los demás… y si Elizabetha ya había planeado esto, era tiempo perdido si me ponía a la contraria. Además, tenía que detener toda esta avalancha de ilusiones, antes de que algo más que mi orgullo saliera dañado….

**-Pero, si tú eras el que no quería…**

**-Cambie de opinión. Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que mis habilidades son mucho mejores que las tuyas. –** Y de nuevo ese espíritu competitivo me invadía de lleno, acercándome a Jones y enfrentándole con la mirada, mi seño semi fruncido y tanto yo como él con una indescriptible determinación que en ese momento nos domaba… tan aplastante y atrayente, como si de un imán de alta potencia se tratase, hechizando nuestras miradas mutuamente, dándole cierto resplandor a nuestros ojos que hacían captar mi imagen en el reflejo de sus ojos… era sugestivo… tanto que perdía por completo el espacio y tiempo del lugar.

**- Bien… entonces creo que mejor los dejo a solas. –** La voz de Emily lograba sacarnos de aquel trance en el que estábamos, dándome cuenta de la poca distancia que me separaba del Alfred, apartándome enseguida de él para prestarle atención a Emily. **- Me será aun más sorprendente poder ver sobre el escenario lo que van a preparar.**

**- Quizás nos hubieras podido ayudar a montar algo… Pero si lo prefieres así, está bien –** ¿Cómo? Me iba a quedar a solas con Jones…. "Gosh. Estoy cavando mi propia tumba." Fue hasta en ese entonces que había pensado en esa posibilidad… Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, lo que me quedaba era poder controlar mi interior con más de mi sarcasmo, si esa era la solución… Hahahaha! **- Solo espero que Jones pueda llevarme el paso…**

**- Te sorprenderás al ver lo que puedo hacer… no me menos precies. –**

**- Sera un placer derrotarte mocoso engreído… -** Me estaba hirviendo la sangre, no sé si por su mirada tan sensual o será porque se acercaba de nuevo a mí… ya, detente de una vez con esas ilusiones Arthur Kirkland, no se harán realidad… "Ha, en verdad esto será un gran reto para mí… "

**- Oh bueno… Entonces nos veremos luego. –** Su femenina figura se trasladaba por la habitación hasta la puerta, abriéndola para esconder detrás de ella la mitad de su cuerpo y terminar de despedirse de nosotros…** - Muuaak! No se maten chicos… –** Al final, se despedía con un dulce sonido de sus labios al aire, con su mano debajo de su quijada en señal de enviar aquel beso hacia nosotros, para después retirarse moviendo su mano con suma delicadeza y cerrando la puerta.

**- Y bien, dime… ¿Qué puedes hacer? Así podré acoplar mis movimientos a los tuyos y no perjudicarte tanto con mis habilidades –** Me movía de nuevo en dirección al espejo, para acomodar un poco mi corbata corinta, notando a su vez que mis cabellos estaban algo desajustados.

**- Oh, no te molestes. Me halagas con las preocupaciones que tienes hacia mí, Hahahaha… –**

**-Jum… -** Se estaba burlando de nuevo… Chiquillo… insolente… Ahora mismo prefería no verlo porque en el espejo veía mi imagen… mi rostro, con un sonrojo muy acentuado, pero del enfado, si eso.

**- Pues…. Ya tengo pensada una coreografía completa que estoy seguro que tú sabrás muy bien. –** Y sin esperarlo, Alfred se posicionaba justo detrás de mí, logrando ver sus ojos azul cristalino a través del espejo, por encima de mi hombro. Su mirada es audaz y profunda, quitándome el aliento y la concentración por completo.

**- Eh… yo? –** De nuevo me trababa pero me daba un golpe interno para reaccionar. **– ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –** Me volteaba rápidamente, encarándolo un tanto molesto y curioso, él no me conocía… O eso era lo que pensaba.

**- ¿Te suena algo llamado… Reliquias Porteñas? –** Sus gestos, y el movimiento de su cabeza me maravillaban, se veía tan cautivador y risueño... Mi imaginación en verdad me estaba jugando en contra… sentía además, que a cada segundo que pasaba, más cerca estaba de mí… Añorando poder sentir de nuevo el calor de sus manos, que ese momento se hiciera aun más especial…

**- Claro, esa canción la conozco bien –** Y no mentía… es una de mis favoritas.

**- Y me imagino que has visto la presentación de los Hermanos Macana… ¿no es así? –** Su voz cada vez se hacía más profunda y sensual… ¿Sensual? Aggrh. Ya, estoy harto de estas insinuaciones… Lo único que me provocan es frustración, dolor y más frustración al saber que todo esto no puede ser mío…

**- Me la sé de memoria, es estupenda esa… -**

**- ¡Verdad! Sabía que era la melodía perfecta, es justamente de tu tipo, a lo clásico y antiguo Hahahahaha! –** Y ahí acababan mis delirios…. Su risa me molestaba, me causaba la sensación de que, indirectamente, me estaba llamando viejo.

**- Si, ¿Y? Tienes algún problema con que este hecho a lo tradicional y antiguo? De seguro no tienes ninguna atracción a ese tipo de presentaciones, ninguna noción de lo importante y destacado que son esos hermanos. Esta de más que los hayas mencionado si no sabes…**

**- También me la sé de memoria, tanto los movimiento de Enrique como los de Guillermo, pídeme que haga cualquiera de los dos y lo hare. –** Su voz era neutral, hasta parecía otra persona… entonces, ¿había malinterpretado sus palabras? Al final cual era su meta con todo esto.

**- ¿Por qué esa en especial? ¿Por qué también te has aprendido esa coreografía? –** Cada vez me sentía más confuso. No sabía cómo interpretar sus acciones, las facciones de su rostro y sus risas. Mientras más lo pensaba más me mareaba.

Paso un leve tiempo de sepulcral silencio. Ninguno de los dos mencionaba nada, incluso podía asegurar que nuestro respirar también se había detenido y es que bajo ese escultural cuerpo que me tenía acorralado contra el espejo, no tenía mucho por hacer, ver o escapar…

**- Es por ti… Porque quiero que todo lo que hagamos sea perfecto y acorde a nosotros… -** Como si se tratara de presionar un botón, mis mejillas se tomaban de un colorete tono rosa, dejándome sin palabras y paralizado ante su respuesta. No reaccionaba, ni con el rozar de sus dedos en mis mejillas ni con el acortamiento de espacio que me pegaba por completo al espejo a mis espaldas.

**- Eh… yo… no comprendo… -** Empezaba a buscar la forma de cómo escurrirme pero el maldito espejo era de tres partes y a cada lado que veía solo me mostraba aun más la verdad, la cercanía de su cuerpo en diferentes posiciones, su perfil, con su mirada fija en mi rostro… Ya no lo soportaba más… Estaba a punto de desmayar….

Hasta que en eso, un golpeteo se hizo presente desde la puerta, salvándome momentáneamente ya que el anuncio que traían sólo lograría ponerme más nervioso.

**- Kirkland y Jones, tienen dos minutos para alistarse. Son los siguientes en pasar al escenario. –** La voz de una chica se hacía presente desde el pasillo, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para comprender lo que decía. **– Podrían proporcionarme la melodía que usaran?**

**- Claro un momento, Victoria*…. –** Alfred era el primero en reaccionar, volviendo a ser el mismo, animado y un tanto inmaduro, girándose para ir a buscar algo entre sus cosas, sacando de ahí un CD con la supuesta melodía.

**- ¡Tan pronto! Ni siquiera lo practicamos una sola vez… -** Susurraba esto último preocupado, pero lo suficientemente audible para Jones me escuchara y luego de entregarle a la asistente el CD regresaba conmigo tomándome de las manos asustándome un poco** – ¡Wuaah! ¿Pero qué haces?**

**- Tranquilo Arthie, confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien. –** Esa reluciente y amplia sonrisa junto con sus palabras… en verdad le creía, me transmitía esa calidez y seguridad que estaba buscando, que la mayoría de mis parejas de baile no tenían ya que se comparaban conmigo y menospreciaban sus habilidades, llegando a perjudicarme un tanto, pero al final siempre salvaba las coreografías.

**- Claro, que confíe en mi rival número uno… Pero quien eres tú para darme esas palabras –**Rápidamente, me deshacía de su agarre, tratando de entretenerme en algo más, buscando entre mi equipaje algo, lo que fuera para que no notara mi sonrojo **- No es que este nervioso, para nada, estoy solo un poco emocionado por bailar esa canción, con esa coreografía, así que no lo arruines y no me llames así, para ti soy Arthur. –** Al final sentenciaba mis palabras con el frasco alargado de mi loción en dirección a él, en forma de amenaza y muy serio

**- Uh, entendido señor! –**

**- No estamos en el ejército para ese tipo de tratos, ya compórtate. –** En verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus sorpresivas poses, no sabía si reírme por lo ridículo que se veía o enojarme al presentir que me estaba tomando por broma lo que le decía…

**- Así es como me gusta verte, con esa determinación en tu mirada y concentrado… -** No! De nuevo esa sonrisa, no…

**- What! Eh? Ya déjate de bromas y vámonos, es nuestro turno y de seguro ya están esperando por nosotros. -** Y de esa manera es como lograba desequilibrarme de nuevo, sonrojándome y haciéndome recordar esas palabras que me elevaban a un cielo que quizás no existía "Por mi estaba haciendo todo esto" Joder, no me puedo quitar esa mirada y ese pensamiento de mi mente… Aggrrrh revolvía mis cabellos levemente a la vez que tomaba la delantera por los pasillos, no quería que viera mi rostro en ese momento. Definitivamente no.

Por otro lado, me había dado cierta seguridad, me había animado, los nervios ya habían desaparecido y ahora estábamos listos para esta presentación.

* * *

Es poco, pero ya se está empezando a ver el desarrollo de la relación entre estos personajes. Y bien, como adelanto ya mencioné el nombre de la canción y los bailarines de la coreografía que harán Alfred y Arthur *w* Jooo… se viene lo sensual en el próximo capítulo...

Gracias por esperar por esta actualización, les debo una disculpa y espero que el nivel de mi redacción no haya bajado (o eso es lo que presentí). Ya saben que me pueden hacer llegar todos sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos… Los tomo muy en cuenta para mejorar y también para tomar algunas ideas que aun pudieran estar en el aire.

Saludos y que tengan un lindo día :)

PD: Les dejaré esta pequeña trivia… ¿Qué país creen ustedes que es esta nueva chica, Victoria, que ha aparecido? :3 Esta fácil, a la primera que me diga la incluiré en uno de los siguientes capítulos!


	5. Chapter 5

Necesité mucho tiempo para hacer este capítulo, mucha inspiración y una gran ayuda de mi maestra del Tango. Adelanto de una vez que tendrán que esperar un poco más para el baile sensualoso y medio provocativo de nuestros personajes favoritos, pero de seguro este también lo disfrutaran. Gracias por los follows, favoritos y reviews TwT me hacen tan feliz que aun estando en la calle o en público se me sale alguna sonrisa que todos malinterpretan como picara… Oh well~ :D No los hago esperar más!

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungría), Emily (Nyo! América) Kiku Honda (Japón) Victoria (Seychelles).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. No escribo con fines de lucro :3 (Igual, seguiría siendo pobre XD)

**Advertencias:** ._. Hemorragias, Yaoi.

**N/A:** Dedicado a mi Tango Queen ;) la amo! (No se enoje conmigo por favor ;w;)

**Canción para el baile del capítulo: **Reliquias Porteñas - Francisco Canaro

w w w (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch? v=S-mkR -KoPts

**Extra:** A este tipo de melodías se les llama **Milonga **(Que son un medio tiempo más rápido que el tango) y para darse una idea de la descripción del baile podrían buscar la presentación de los Hermanos Macana. Se las recomiendo, porque a mí me encantaron. Enrique Fazzio, es el más bajo, sería el rol que interpreta Arthur. Guillermo Fazzio, el más alto, es el rol que Alfred interpreta.

**Versión Tango Queer**: Parejas de tango del mismo sexo.

* * *

I don't know what's playing  
Deep in my emotions…

Un suspiro más… intenso y profundo a comparación de los anteriores. Doblaba una de mis piernas hacia atrás manteniendo el equilibrio con la otra, tomándola por la parte de mi tobillo con mi mano para estirar un poco los músculos de mis piernas y los brazos, volviendo a dar otro respiro largo y profundo, repitiendo este proceso con mi otra pierna izquierda. Del otro lado del escenario, estaba él… con aquellos fulgurosos zafiros que también observaban cada detalle de mis movimientos mientras hacía sus propios ejercicios de estiramiento, agachándose y luego dando unos leves saltos, moviendo la cabeza también y sus brazos en forma circular.

**– Ah, en que me he metido.-** Susurraba muy bajo a la vez que me doblaba hacia abajo sin flexionar mis rodillas y con mis manos alcanzaba fácilmente mis pies.

Y sucede que, por más que tratara de asimilarlo, no me reponía del nuevo detalle que no había tomado en cuenta acerca de nuestra coreografía y lo que ella contenía… Pensaba que esta melodía se trataba de otra más seria y elegante… pero en realidad la que en unos segundos ejecutaríamos era bastante cómica y un tanto actuada, complicándome un poco porque no era un experto con mis gestos y actuación. Definitivamente sería bochornoso y al lado de Jones, Dios, no auguraba muy buenos resultados con este tipo de pensamientos...

Pero prefería pensar en eso que lo sucedido anteriormente en el camerino. Tan idiotizado estaba por ese mocoso que mis neuronas no reaccionaban. En el momento que mencionó "Reliquias Porteñas" no reconocí algunos de los pasos que en esa coreografía tendría que hacer y peor aún, aceptaba a todo lo que me proponía sin chistar. El resultado ahora era que lo veía desafiante y sin esquivar su mirada, como si de un reto se tratase… Sí, mi mente ahora estaba completamente centrada en el baile. Obviamente no podía fallar ante Jones, tenía que demostrar lo que podía hacer, y no sólo por mí, sino para darle al público un espectáculo que nunca olvidarían.

Ya todo estaba calculado para ese instante... Acordando momentos antes quien haría cada rol de la composición de los Hermanos Macana, contando los pasos que conformaban el escenario para saber a qué velocidad y cuantos pasos deberíamos de danzar para llegar a su centro que era lo primordial, y así poder iniciar con el baile….

**- A continuación, a la orilla del mar… entre las empedradas calles coloniales, tenemos el honor de presenciar un animada Milonga, con la participación estelar de Alfred Jones y Arthur Kirkland… ¡Brindémosle un gran aplauso!-** Era la voz de Elizabetha que resonaba por todo el lugar, acompañada por la gran ovación de aplausos que llegaba hasta vuestros oídos.

Al fin, todo el lugar tomaba un ambiente más oscuro, dejando solo un spot light directo al centro, mientras nosotros aun nos ubicábamos detrás de las cortinas, uno a cada lado, a la vez que las asistentes técnicas comenzaban con la cuenta regresiva en segundos para el momento que comenzaríamos, estando Elizabetha a cargo por medio de sus magníficos micrófonos. Pero lo que menos me imaginaba es que esta organizadora había tardando más de la cuenta por los ajustes que le daba a su equipo de grabación y fotografía, haciendo de nuestra presentación uno de sus más grandes tesoros al igual de las fotos que conseguiría de cámaras ocultas por varias partes del escenario.

Tres…

Un suspiro más, mientras todo el público acallaba.

Dos…

La luz central se partía en dos, llegando a los extremos para nuestra entrada.

Uno…

Que empiece la función…

Iniciábamos frente a frente…. Separados por una distancia considerable. Alfred saludaba muy a su manera, aplaudiendo, alegre y animado, mientras que por mi parte prefería empezar con algunos firuletes que intercalaba con un par de ochos hacia adelante para llegar al centro del escenario lanzando algunas sonrisas leves al público y a partir de ahí empezamos con la sincronización de nuestros movimientos.

Entre las melodías del violín, piano y zapateos ambos dábamos un leve salto al aire seguido inmediatamente de una serie de ochos básicos arrastrando nuestros pies sobre los tablones de madera de una forma un tanto graciosa y rápida hasta encontrarnos a penas a unos escasos centímetros del otro tomándonos por nuestras manos diestras, en posición tanguera, que consistía en estirar nuestros cuerpos a un lado regresando por impulso, debido a nuestro agarre, hasta quedar de nuevo de frente pero esta vez entrelazando nuestros dedos… sintiendo como su otra mano tomaba mi cintura y yo me aferraba a su hombro.

**- No te acerques tanto… -** Me quejaba entre dientes, manteniendo mi sonrisa hacia al publico cuando tenía contacto visual con ellos, conservando a la vez la velocidad y sincronía del juego de pasos, pausas y boleos que se venían a continuación al bello ritmo de la milonga, recorriendo con mucha habilidad el rededor del escenario

**- Tranquilo Dude*… disfrútalo… -** Me susurraba con aquellos pecaminosos labios sosteniendo por un momento las miradas en la cual ninguno de los dos cedía a desviarla hasta que notaba otro error en su baile.

**- No estires tanto las piernas, idiot… -** Me quejaba, desviando al fin mi mirada de la suya en cierto gesto de molestia que rápidamente corregía al darme cuenta que el público volvía a estar frente a mí.

**- Ok… ok… es que eres muy bajito… y tus pasos son más cortos Jejeje... –** En ese momento no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos un tanto molesto, fingiendo una sonrisa y resistiendo mi instinto de golpearlo en ese momento… "_Ya tendría mi oportunidad"_ pero por ahora debía controlarme. Lo mejor era distraer mi mente en otros detalles como… como… la escenografía, ¡Sí! Eso funcionaría.

Y con eso en mente, elevaba de nuevo mi mirada para enriquecer mi vista con la decoración que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. Flores de diferentes tonalidades y macetones que adornaban lo alto de algunos pilares dispersos sobre el escenario; al fondo, en perspectiva, se aparentaba una calle empedrada a las orillas de una bahía, un puerto para ser más precisos, con balcones tipo colonial y aun más atrás, dentro del mar, algunos barcos y gaviotas que surcaban los cielos de una tarde veraniega.

Era hermoso, tan realista que sentía como me transportaba a un lugar así, llegando a los extremos de percibir la brisa del mar junto con el aroma salado característico de este. Y otro pensamiento llegaba a mi mente… Si en verdad pudiera vivir un momento así con Alfred, ¿Cómo sería? Romántico… o quizás toda una aventura… Oh Arthur, pero qué diablos estas pensando ahora, ¡En medio de la presentación! Y justamente con el protagonista de tus delirios frente a ti.

De nuevo volvía a la realidad, a tiempo para empezar otra nueva cadena de pasos luego de una leve pausa en la melodía, dando seis pasos largos con mis pies, cambiando de brazo el agarre que tenía con Jones y después un traspié y ganchos girando alrededor de él, mientras Alfred se quedaba en un mismo punto haciendo varios firuletes conforme yo realizaba una caminadita, ladeando ligeramente mi cabeza para observar esos sensuales toques que daba con su otra pierna sobre la madera, sin perder la coordinación con el ritmo de la melodía. Inmediatamente quedábamos frente a frente, chocando por un instante nuestras electrizantes miradas, haciéndome tragar grueso, percatándome que mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pegado al suyo.

El siguiente paso consistía en alejar nuestro pie izquierdo del derecho sin mover este último de lugar, agachando nuestros cuerpos conforme el pie izquierdo se estiraba hacia al lado y me apoyaba en Jones para no perder la estabilidad juntando su pecho con el mío, temiendo en ese momento que Alfred pudiera percatarse de la fuerte emoción en mi interior, reflejada en el bombeo de mi sangre que iba a mil a través de mi órgano vital. La causa no sólo se trataba de estar disfrutando este baile, era mi vida mi pasión claro está, pero la pareja con la que estaba… sólo en sueños podía imaginar algo así.

Y como por arte de magia, el más alto apretaba en repetidas ocasiones sus manos con las mías, atrayendo mi atención a su rostro que se relucía con esa hermosa curvatura en sus labios volviéndome a dar confianza, seguridad, moviéndonos al mismo compas y muy coordinados, como si hubiéramos practicado por mucho tiempo esa melodía… No perdíamos la concentración y nuestros cuerpos nos ayudaban ya que se movían por sí solos, sabiendo muy bien los pasos que seguían… incluso, podía asegurar que nuestro ritmo cardíaco también estaba en completa sincronización.

Llegábamos de nuevo a un momento cúspide, acelerando nuestros pasos, realizando baldosas y el famoso pasito milonguero, que es bastante complicado debo agregar, moviendo mi cuerpo rápidamente de lado a lado en forma de semi circulo, de derecha a izquierda, usando mis pies en puntillas para impulsarme, teniendo el peso de mi cuerpo en una sola pierna, como debía de ser, para después agarrar envión y ambos dar otro salto al aire… Girábamos sobre nuestro eje al no más sentir el suelo bajo nuestras suelas, dando ganchos hacia atrás cada quien en el momento que le correspondía para después soltarnos de nuestras manos, girar alrededor de un punto imaginario muy animados y aplaudiendo… añorando en esos momentos el calor de sus manos que en todo ese tiempo nunca me había abandonado…

Rápidamente regresábamos a tomarnos de las manos, girando, tomando impulso para que me fuera más fácil cargar a Alfred, empezando a un lado de mi cadera para llevarlo por el aire al lado contrario mientras el portaba una pose muy exquisita y elegante al cruzar sus largas piernas, estirándolas también, y como si de un resorte se tratara lo regresaba al punto de inicio, soltándolo y observando cómo daba tres giros más, posicionándose para mi parte favorita….

…Lanzándole tremenda patada en su retaguardia que hasta lo hacía elevar un poco del suelo, dándome un gesto de dolor no tan exagerado como esperaba mientras por mi parte reía internamente, muy satisfecho y siguiendo con la presentación.

Estuvimos unos segundos más separados, haciendo los mismos pasos, uno al lado del otro como si de un espejo se tratara, regresando de nuevo a estar en pareja, tomados de las manos y moviéndonos adelante y hacia atrás en repetidas ocasiones…

**- Eso me dolió… no se suponía que fuera tan fuerte. –** Me reclamaba acompañado de un puchero sobre su rostro que lo hacía ver muy cómico, por más que el tratara de aparentar estar molesto…

**- Fue un accidente, te quedaste muy cerca de mí… Igual me las debías Jones… -** Sonreía con cierta pizca de maldad, sin perder el hilo de la presentación, siguiendo con una pequeña colgada, él hacía atrás y yo de puntillas para después intercambiar papeles cuando íbamos de regreso y así seguir recorriendo el escenario de forma magistral con pasos largos y series de boleos coordinados con el movimiento de sus rodillas.

Me tomaba las molestias en ese momento de ver a nuestro alrededor, notando la mirada expectante e impresionada de muchos en el público… ¿En verdad éramos así de buenos a pesar de estar casi improvisando? Y es que en ese escenario de techo descapotable, bajo aquel cielo en donde las estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición, yo mismo comenzaba a imaginarme en una época distinta, como si fuéramos unos mercenarios o buscadores de fortunas y que en estos momentos nos debatíamos con este chico de admirables capacidades por ver quien se llevaría la recompensa, una reliquia, un tesoro…

Debía admitirlo, era muy bueno, de pasos seguros y elegantes, sonrisa perfecta y esa mirada que me derretía.

…These goddamn feelings, I'm feeling  
I shall be folding…

Pero… ¿Podría permitirme confiar en él? Aun seguía siendo mi rival, nuestras academias eran completamente diferentes y además, le aparentaba cierto desagrado a su persona. A su vez, estaba todo esto que había pasado en el camerino que sin duda alguna no podría dejar pasar por alto. Tendría que resolver y ver al final de que se trata todo este embrollo…

Comenzaba a disfrutar más del baile, pero me daba algo de vergüenza realizar esos pasos un tanto cómicos, parándonos con nuestras piernas abiertas para después irlas juntando con movimientos aleatorios de nuestros pies, punta, traspié, punta y traspié…. Dios, el sonreía como si nada y yo trataba de esconder mi rostro sonrojado en su hombro, cosa que obviamente él notó, sintiendo su mirada sobre mí, pero no me sentía capaz de devolvérsela en esos momentos.

Lo que faltaba del baile pasó demasiado rápido. Por una parte no deseaba que acabara, me sentía muy bien estando entre los brazos de Alfred y de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas como en compensación de haber finalizado un paso coordinado con éxito, sonriéndonos, para continuar con los pasos, boleos, sacadas, barridas y en muchas ocasiones girando, dando otras cargadas más, haciéndolas ver muy naturales y sencillas.

Los últimos pasos consistían en recorrer el escenario a una velocidad un tanto rápida, dando leves saltos a la vez que cambiamos la posición de nuestras piernas, anteponiendo una y después la otra luego de un salto, así sucesivamente en unas veinte ocasiones. Luego, girábamos de nuevo, Jones barriendo una de sus piernas hacia atrás, juntando después nuestras piernas en movimientos acelerados para el gran final, saltando con una de nuestras rodillas levantadas para quedar espalda con espalda, brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en nuestros rostros.

La ovación del público no se hizo esperar, varios de los presentes nos congratulaban de pie. Incluso, podía distinguir la figura de Emily que estaba más que emocionada expresando su sentir en chillidos. En esos momentos nos encontrábamos tremendamente exhaustos, con la respiración agitada, pero orgullosos, así que con una mirada cómplice, nos acercamos a la orilla del escenario y le brindábamos al público una elegante reverencia en agradecimiento, regresando luego a nuestra postura estilizada mientras Jones me tomaba del brazo y salíamos juntos por uno de los lados del escenario a recibir más felicitaciones por parte del staff.

Conforme caminábamos en dirección a los camerinos, muchos nos extendían sus manos para saludarnos y felicitarnos, otros que tenían más confianza hasta nos abrazaban y en el caso de Alfred chocaban sus palmas al aire entre carcajadas y un poco de escándalo… Era de esperar por parte de Alfred sumándole también la emoción del momento. Por mi lado, luego de sus saludos les agradecía muy tranquila y amablemente tratando de no atrasar sus labores ya que muchos estaban atareados con la siguiente presentación.

Luego de la rápida salida que hacíamos del escenario me dirigía a gran velocidad a los camerinos seguido muy de cerca por Jones que trataba de entablar conversación conmigo, afirmando que nos había ido de maravilla, exagerando su relato en algunas partes que casi no prestaba atención, ya que mi mente trabajaba en las preguntas que le haría a Jones estando a solas y en privado.

Llegábamos al fin a la puerta con aquel número siete tallado en dorado, dudando por un momento en entrar o no, pero todo se resolvía en milésimas de segundo, abriendo la puerta con una aparente tranquilidad, dejando que Alfred pasara también, para después cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Estaba decidido en enfrentarme a Jones, teniendo en cuenta que ahora tendríamos más tiempo para charlar y para preparar la otra coreografía para el próximo baile, así que aun apoyado sobre la puerta y con mi cabeza agachada llamaba la atención del ojiazul.

**- ¿Qué quieres conmigo? – **Hablaba pausado, levantando mi mirada con cierta confianza, pero siendo delatado por mis propias mejillas que se tornaban en un ligero rubor natural al sentirme vulnerable al exponer de cierta manera mis deseos y sentimientos. **- Ya me canse de todas tus malditas insinuaciones… -** Me acercaba un tanto amenazante a Alfred, que ya se había girado para prestarme completa atención. **- No sé si pensar que estás jugando conmigo, o… si es algo real… -**Susurraba esto último para después recuperar fuerza en mis palabras y gestos**- …lo único que sé es que me confundes tanto y ya no se qué pensar de ti. Ni bailar me dejas, -**Mostrándome ahora molesto, mientras le señalaba. - **Interrumpes mi paz interior y… **

Me preparaba para tomar una bocanada de aire pero en vez de eso

Algo suave…

Cálido… y

Dulce, se posaba sobre mis labios.

Dejándome completamente callado y sin palabras…

…My weakness gets strong.

* * *

* Huye y se esconde… * Etto…. Primero, perdón por retrasarme un par de días, sucede que necesitaba la ayuda de mi Tanguera porque muchos de los pasos antes descritos ni idea de cómo se llamaban ._. y esta chica tiene una vida muy ocupada así que hasta ayer logró editarme (Gracias por cierto por su ayuda André)

Oh… Volví a hacer de las mías ¿no? Me gusta el suspenso y la verdad es que tengo que volver a ordenar ideas para lo que continua y para seguirles dando una historia que se merecen. Va lento, pero en realidad falta poco para terminar este fic TwT

Qué más les gustaría leer a ustedes por aquí… ya sea para este fic o para alguno que quisieran en especial de mi parte. Para todo lo que deseen, (comentarios, amenazas, premios (?) tés, criticas, etc.) pueden dejarme un mp o review. Créanme que alimentan mis ánimos y mi alma para seguir adelante.

Y por ahora, eso es todo. Saludos y felicidades a Nami-Luna LinusMantita, quien acertó al nombre de Victoria con Seychelles (Una de mis consentidas, tanto que hasta hice un cosplay de ella :3 )

Se cuidan.

PD: Por si alguien tenía duda con esto:

**Dude*** expresión americana que vendría siendo como "tipo" "amigo" tío".


	6. Chapter 6

No tengo mucho que decir hoy… Sólo agradecerles a todas su apoyo y que estén siguiendo aun este fic ;w;… Ahora les invito a que lean :3 y al final nos leeremos de nuevo ;)

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungría), Emily (Nyo! América) Kiku Honda (Japón) Victoria (Seychelles).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. No escribo con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Un tanto de fluff al inicio seguido de drama *se esconde*

**N/A:** Dedicado a mi Tango Queen. (Aun que en este capítulo no hay baile… y usted no tiene nada de experiencia con el yaoi…. Etto… Mejor no lo lea D:)

**Recomendaciones de melodías de fondo:**

**El primero**: Gotan Project – Diferente (Karaoke)

**Para la segunda parte: **Bajofondo – Cuesta arriba

* * *

Mi cuerpo no se movía… no reaccionaba ante tremendo impacto al sentir el chocar de sus labios con los míos. Mis esmeraldas estaban completamente abiertas, enmarcadas por mis espesas cejas, admirando lo poco que podía de la cercanía de Alfred, su nariz respingada, sus largas pestañas que por ahora ocultaban aquel cielo que tenía por ojos.

Podía jurar que ni respiraba y lo que parecían largas horas se resumían a unos cuantos segundos en los que permanecíamos sin movernos. Alfred aflojaba poco a poco su agarre sobre mis hombros a la vez que dejaba entrever un delicado brillo proveniente de sus zafiros, haciéndome relajar un poco los parpados para intercambiar miradas, ofreciéndole a él una panorámica de mis mejillas sonrojadas y mis ojos un tanto acuosos.

Tanto tiempo que había fantaseado con ese momento, con esos labios azucarados de leve sabor amargo, quizás por la cafeína, y su aroma a miel con canela… o eso era lo que percibía además de la loción que usaba. Aun se sentía cómo algo irreal que comenzaba a profundizarse cuando poco a poco me dejaba llevar por el momento.

Pasaba mis manos por encima de sus hombros, abrazando su cuello y atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, mientras él bajaba sus propias extremidades lentamente por mis costados, apretándome contra si mismo, logrando sacarme un suspiro de lo mas interno de mi ser… aprovechándose de ese momento para que ese suave y dulce baile de labios se transformara en un fogoso ósculo, de húmedas sensaciones en donde nuestras lenguas se enfrascaban en una lucha por recorrer mas territorio ajeno.

Alfred comenzaba a guiarme de espaldas, con pasos cortos y un tanto inseguros, luego de tropezar con una maldita silla, hasta llegar a un rincón escondido entre la pared y un armario donde me retenía entre sus brazos y el calor incrementaba en nuestros cuerpos, tanto que pude sentir en ese momento cierto abultamiento endurecido sobre la entrepierna de mi acompañante haciéndome reaccionar precipitadamente.

**- De… detente… Al… Alfred… -** A penas si lograba susurrar entre sus labios cuando percibía como una de sus manos bajaba por mi trasero más allá de donde podía soportar. **- ¡Que pares de una puta vez! –** Y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza lograba empujarlo un par de metros atrás hasta caer sentado en esa misma silla en la que nos habíamos topado. **– Este no es el lugar ni el momento para saciar tus malditos deseos libidinosos, y menos conmigo. **– Me mantenía pegado a esa pared, sonrojado, erizado cómo gato y alerta de cualquier movimiento que quisiera volver a realizar aquel lujurioso, tratando de controlar mi respiración que estaba acalorada y acelerada por el momento.

**- Ar… thur… -** Suspiraba entrecortado impregnando tanta sensualidad y deseo en sus palabras, haciéndome estremecer al escuchar mi nombre provenir de sus labios de esa manera, pero debía mantenerme sobrio y no volver a caer en esa tentación. **– Discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte de esa manera… **

**- ¡¿Qué diablos?! Yo… ¿A… asustado? No me tomes a la ligera Jones… -** Dudaba… quizás, muy en mi interior si me había atemorizado el futuro al que hubiéramos llegado si mis neuronas no hubieran reaccionado en ese momento, pero cubría mis emociones con una posición dura, posando mis manos sobre mis caderas y me acercaba a Jones para demostrar que estaba equivocado con su hipótesis. **– No soy ninguna prostituta barata que deja que se la eche un cualquiera tan fácil y a la ligera…. **

**- Tampoco me malinterpretes Kirkland… - ** Ahora era él quien me desafiaba, colocándose de pie y acercándose de nuevo a mí, manteniéndome estable y controlado, recordando que estaba enojado con él, muy molesto y que su mirada altiva no me derretía en esos momentos. – **¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que me contuve durante nuestra presentación? **

**- ¿Qué? –** Susurraba levemente sorprendido, desprotegido al bajar mi guardia ante Jones y esa ligera esperanza que se hacía presente en mi corazón… - **¿A qué te refieres?**

Un momento incomodo y silencioso llegaba de nuevo, observando cómo Alfred bajaba la mirada por algunos momentos, mostrando duda y desconcierto, pero luego aquellos mismos ojos me atacaban con gran determinación de querer alcanzar su objetivo, tomándome de los costados de mi rostro para acercarme a él hasta sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro.

**- Me refiero a que… desde hace tiempo me traes loco. Estoy enamorado de ti, Arthur, completamente perdido en esas esmeraldas que se presentan a mí, en mis sueños, como los soles de mi vida. –** Tanto las mejillas de Jones como las mías se teñían del rojo más intenso que haya podido imaginar de rubor natural en una persona… **- En el baile, te movías con tanta gracia y destreza… no podía soportar tenerte entre mis brazos, tan cerca sin poderte besar y acariciar como tantas veces había imaginado…** - Un nudo en mi garganta me dejaba casi sin aire y mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a estremecerse entre sus manos, sintiendo mis piernas como gelatina al escuchar su confesión.

¿Se me estaba declarando…? ¿Me estaba diciendo a caso que me amaba? No lo podía creer... definitivamente esta era otra de mis alucinaciones, y quizás, a causa de un golpe me había desmayado. Este no era el Alfred que conocía ni que imaginaba… era alguien mucho mejor. En su expresión podía admirar el valor y sinceridad que llevaban esas palabras…. palabras que provocaban un vuelco a mi corazón.

**- No… no es verdad… No te creo. –** Alzaba la voz, mientras movía mis brazos para apartar los de Jones y alejarme un poco de él sin éxito, por que inmediatamente se acercaba a mí para tomarme de mis manos a la vez que me removía e intentaba zafarme de su agarre. **– No me jodas Jones… de seguro esto lo haces solo para molestarme…. ¡Déjame! **

**- Tranquilízate por favor… -**

**- ¡No estoy alterad…!** – Y lo volvía a hacer… tomándome por sorpresa y estampándome contra la pared para acallar mis palabras con sus cálidos labios, saboreando una vez más ese delicioso néctar de su boca pero esta vez de una forma más calmada y suave. La diferencia de esta ocasión es que nuestros ojos permanecieron entreabiertos, Alfred en una expresión tranquila mientras que mis cejas demostraban molestia y cierto enfado dirigido a Jones. El beso no duro mucho, y al separarnos él se quedó muy cerca de mí, apoyado su frente contra la mía a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos.

**- Créeme Arthur, créelo como el acelerado palpitar que ahora tiene mi corazón. –** Y al finalizar con esas palabras tomaba una de mis manos y la llevaba hasta su pecho, de su lado izquierdo en donde podía percibir una fuerte pulsación.

**- A… Alfred… -** No sabía que decir… Podía huir y negar que todo esto ocurrió, por el hecho de acumular todas mis dudas acerca de este mocoso y sus aparentes planes… o podría arriesgarme a alcanzar uno de mis más grandes anhelos que no he logrado reconocer desde la primera vez que observé bailar a Alfred flechándome con sus movimientos y su profunda mirada. Claro, a esto debía agregarle los miedos que comenzaba a entretejer mi mente si esta relación se llegaba a consumar, ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¿Qué pasaría con nuestras vidas?

**- Dame una oportunidad… por favor. Prometo no decepcionarte, se por siempre mi pareja. –** Susurraba tiernamente, con aquella mirada de cachorro abandonado a la que cualquiera no podría negarse, mientras sus manos acariciaban con suma delicadeza mi cuello y una de mis mejillas, cerrando mis ojos por breves instantes y disfrutando de ese momento, recibiendo otro leve roce de sus labios con los míos sin pasar a nada más intenso.

**- De… déjame pensarlo… –** Susurraba apenas, tomando sus manos con las mías en busca de refugio y calidez para darme el valor de seguir hablando. **– Esto es demasiado repentino…**

**- Arthie~… -** Canturreaba en forma de reproche frunciendo levemente sus labios, dejándome cautivado con esas nuevas facetas que desconocía…

**- No me presiones idiota… y deja de llamarme así-** Me exaltaba levemente, pero al parecer eso no le importaba mucho a Jones… o simplemente ya se estaba acostumbrado a mis endemoniadas reacciones. Y debía hacerlo si quería estar en un futuro conmigo. **- Prometo, darte una respuesta… hoy mismo, si quieres - **

**- Esta bien, aun que debo advertirte que no aceptare un "no" por respuesta… -** Y esa sonrisa fresca volvía a surcar aquellos finos labiosmientras mis ojos se volvían blancos, a punto de volverle a insultar… cuando de nuevo sus palabras me interrumpían.** - Sabes… si aceptas, me harías el tanguero más feliz de todo el universo. – **Y para dar crédito a sus palabras, posaba sus labios sobre mi frente en un acto sublime y lleno de cariño, dejándome enteramente embelesado y perdido entre sus redes. **– Ahora, no quisiera dejarte solo… Pero tengo un ligero problema que debo atender, ya sabes… -** Cambiaba por completo aquel romántico y serio ambiente en el que estábamos enfrascados a uno animado y divertido, según la visión que tenía de sus gestos, mientras me señalaba graciosamente hacia abajo aun sin comprender a que se refería… **- …es incomodo y no quisiera volverte a traumatizar… Hahahaha, porque sabes, los Heros no hacen eso -** Me guiñaba muy coqueto y como acto de despedida besaba fugazmente una de mis mejillas, retirándose del camerino con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**- Qué… ¿problema…? ¿A qué se refería…? -** Mi mente aun estaba atrancada en el momento en que Alfred se había declarado… posando por inercia una de mis manos en mi mejilla besada por el mismo cielo "_Joder no soy una colegiala enamoradiza para hacer esto"_ me reprendía al instante, removiéndome inquieto a la vez que golpeaba solo un poco mis mejillas para reaccionar de mi ensimismamiento.

Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, dudas y poseía poca capacidad para procesar toda la información que recibía, hasta que una imagen muy real y apasionante, debo admitir, regresaba a mi mente de ese fortuito encuentro… **- Joder… se refería a su erección… -** Palmeaba mi frente al instante mientras mis mejillas volvían a encenderse por el recuerdo del rostro tan sugerente y extasiado que tenía Alfred cuando nos separamos de nuestros toqueteos. **– Bah! ¿Nuestros? Si él empezó y fue el idiota pervertido que se estaba traspasando las bardas… **

Pero,si bien era cierto que él me había provocado… también me había hechizado con la magia del acto. Me elevó el libido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, arrestándome a ese abismo, profundo y pecaminoso que era el goce de su cuerpo, sus labios y su calor. Todo, entregado a mí y por supuesto que yo lo recibía gustoso y ansioso, logrando mantener cierto control de mi cuerpo, claro… mientras que él… bueno, estaba tan duro como una roca. _"Gosh… no debería estar pensando en eso…" _aun que en cierta manera soy el responsable de su "problema"…

Quizás si me sentía culpable, pero además de ese sentimiento, me invadía una curiosidad insaciable que me incitaba a seguirlo y espiar indebidamente, _"Si… porque eso no es de caballeros como yo"_ Pero también había sus excepciones para ver como se autosatisfacía. Sería interesante y en algún momento podría usarlo en su contra cuando estuviéramos juntos…

**- Jejeje… -** "_Oh, Arthur Kirkland, en verdad eres un gran pervertido…_" Sonreía pícaramente, con una expresión en mi rostro un tanto preocupante para quien la viera.

Entonces sin esperar más, salía de mi camerino con aparente parsimonia tratando de ubicarme y formar un mapa mental del lugar para poder llegar a los baños del personal y staff. Si no estaba mal, debían encontrarse al otro lado del escenario, cerca del panel de control. Y así, comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos, dando unos leves vistazos a las demás parejas, que practicaban y se alistaban en sus camerinos correspondientes para cuando fueran llamados a salir nuevamente a escena... _" Ah, eso debería de estar haciendo yo también… Pero no. Obvio si no tengo a mi pareja conmigo no puedo."_

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un tiempo intentando ubicarme entre un par de corredores que no estaban dentro de mi memoria… buscando ahora a algún miembro del staff que pudiera guiarme, y de paso preguntarle cuanto tiempo me quedaba para preparar nuestra siguiente presentación. Pero esos alrededores estaban idiotamente desiertos… Definitivamente por que todos estaban en sus puestos de trabajo por la presentación que estaba ahora sobre el escenario. Y es en ese momento cuando logro percibir las carcajadas de Jones provenientes de uno de los pasillos cercanos, acompañado también de otra voz femenina… que si no estaba mal… se trataba de Emily.

_~No sé muy bien si pasará la tormenta… La tormenta.~_

**- Oh Emily… todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan… -** Escuchaba muy emocionado a Jones, más de lo que aparentaba estar cuando estaba conmigo, y de seguro, si pudiera observarlo, esa misma percepción seria la que tendría. Pero aun me mantenía en secreto, oculto en la esquina que estaba al doblar ese pasillo. –

_~Lo que nos quedo después del temporal…. es lo que nos contamina.~_

**- ¡Yo sabía que mi Hero podría lograrlo! –** _¿"MI Hero"?_ Pero que se creía esa tipa… Si Alfred, me lo acaba de confesar que es a mí a quien… _"No debía estar ahí y mucho menos observando esto, ya que mi corazón sufría y algo en mi interior se acongojaba…"_

Mi curiosidad era mucho más grande de lo que podía controlar, y con mucho cuidado había logrado ver la escena que estos dos tenían, abrazándose amorosamente, pegando sus cuerpos mientras ella depositaba un beso en… ¿su mejilla? O fue en los labios… Mierda, no podía observar bien desde ahí y en el ángulo que estaba, pero de cualquier forma me causaba molestia, dolor e incertidumbre… y de nuevo, recordaba algo que había pasado en los camerinos cuando aún estaba Emily con nosotros…

"…No exageres…" "…El plan… no…" "Ya deja de fingir…."

¿Un plan…? ¿Qué dejara de fingir? A que se refería…? ¿A caso… Jones estaba engañándome?

Y como si el destino hubiera leído mi mente, Emily de nuevo expresaba claramente su sentir ante esta situación… **- Lo tendrás a tus pies como tanto lo habías deseado…**

**- Si… y así nuestra academia será la mejor de toda la ciudad sin duda alguna ¡Hahahaha! –** No… esas no eran las palabras de mi Alfred…

_Crack _

_Algo se desquebrajaba en mi interior_

**- Ya puedo imaginar la cara que pondrá cuando le des la noticia jajaja… –** Su risa era estridente, con un deje de maldad, mientras se paseaba presuntuosamente hasta llegar a apoyarse en uno de los hombros de Jones…

_~Un rio se funde en el mar y nos inventa, en la cuesta arriba.~_

_"Se estaban burlando de mí_…" ya no podía soportar verlos… dolía tanto_…_

**- Oh Emily… si no fuera por ti...-** "_Una trampa…" _ Si. Sacarían ventaja de mi conmoción. Me dejaría botado, desilusionado… quebrado.

**_¿A caso sólo fui una letra de tango para tu indiferente melodía?_**

Me arrepentía por completo de haber seguido a mi instinto de curiosidad, de haber confiado en Jones y mostrarme vulnerable frente a él… Entregarle mi corazón y hacerle saber de los estúpidos sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

**- ¡Te odio Alfred Jones! Me engañaste –** Gritaba justo en medio del corredor donde, al otro extremo, ellos se encontraban. **– Olvídate de mí como tu puta pareja… –** Mi corazón lloraba y caía en pedazos con esas palabras, empuñando mis manos mientras trataba de mantenerme sin derramar ni una sola lágrima frente a él. **– Quédate con Emily, que se nota que se llevan mucho mejor… - **Tanto mi tono de voz como mi sonrisa eran irónicas… levantando mi vista altanero y orgulloso para ver por última vez a Jones **– Me largo. **

**- Arthur ¿Qué?... ¡Espera!** – Gritaba al tiempo que me giraba sobre mis talones y comenzaba a correr por aquel laberinto de pasillos, huyendo de la cruel verdad y de sus voces que a lo lejos se perdían mientras que por mis mejillas recorrían cristales salados, que eran lo único cálido que ahora podía sentir.

* * *

Les advertí… les dije que Emily volvería a aparecer… Y bueno, está haciendo de las suyas. (Tengo el presentimiento que ahora recibiré amenazas en vez de reviews.) Cambiando un poco de tema… Este capítulo solo coincide con algunas partes de las canciones que recomendé al principio. Me costó mucho decidirme porque habían muchas que eran buenas, y el ritmo me encantaban pero ya de último podría dejar una pequeña playlist si alguna le interesa :)

Ahora me da miedo pedirlo pero… quien desee puede dejarme sus dudas, opiniones, criticas, que les gusta o lo que no por medio de un mp o review, me harían muy feliz y así sé si voy por buen camino en mi fic. X) Nos vemos en una próxima! (En breve contesto los reviews del capítulo anterior. Lo juro!)


	7. Chapter 7

Saben, no puedo creer lo mucho que me he extendido con este fic y todo es gracias a ustedes ;w; Iban a ser sólo tres capítulos y vean ya por donde vamos… y si mis cálculos no están mal, van a ser en total 9 capítulos. Quizás hubiera podido hacer un one shot y no tantos capítulos un tanto redundantes… pero no se me da mucho escribir bastante en determinado tiempo… olvido ideas y además necesito algo de apoyo e inspiración :3

Bien no las hago esperar más…

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungría), Emily (Nyo! América) Kiku Honda (Japón) Victoria (Seychelles).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Las canciones y poemas son de sus respectivos dueños, detallados al inicio y al final de cada capítulo. No escribo con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Miedo… (?) Polvo (para los que son alérgicos)Mucho dialogo y la dura verdad D:

**N/A:** Dedicado a mi Tango Queen, la extraño… ¿Cuándo se deja ver? ;w;

**Recomendación de melodía: **

1. Luna – Astor Piazzolla – Astor Piazzolla 3. Por una Cabeza – Carlos Gardel

* * *

Comenzaba a quedarme sin aire mientras poco a poco bajaba la velocidad de mi carrera, apoyando una de mis manos en la pared más cercana y la otra la posaba sobre mi pecho que estaba muy agitado, curvando mi cuerpo y dando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro para ver si alguien me seguía… pero nada, todo era silencio y un tanto oscuro… dándome cuenta hasta ese momento del lugar que me rodeaba.

Al parecer, había logrado dejar atrás a Jones por mi forma de correr a gran velocidad, cruzando por varios pasillos para perderlo y bajando gradas hasta llegar ahí, que parecía otro lugar diferente al teatro donde ahora mismo se presentaban mis compañeros… Este era diferente, con pasillos completamente desiertos y si no fuera por mi respiración ni un solo sonido se podría percibir. **– Me imagino que estos son los antiguos camerinos y ahora están en desuso…-**

Todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, varios tablones de madera que estaban cubriendo la pared estaban corroídos por las polillas, a la vez que algunas lámparas decoraban, si así se les puede llamar, los pasillos titilando constantemente y otras menos estables… era el perfecto escenario para una película de terror. **–Ha, como si fuera posible –** Susurraba con ironía. La verdad era que no me importaba el aspecto del lugar, todo fuera porque nadie me encontrara en la siguiente hora en la que acabaría esa estúpida velada.

**- Ah… -** Suspiraba. Las palabras de Jones volvían a mi mente… rasguñando aun mas mi interior mientras agua salada bajaba aun por mis mejillas, en menor cantidad que antes claro está. No quería volver a pensar en ese mocoso, así que seguía caminando por aquellos pasillos para distraerme en algo más, explorando, escuchando sólo el eco de mis propios pasos hasta llegar a un amplio y descuidado camerino en donde las cortinas estaban pendientes de jirones de tela, los espejos sin brillo y varios muebles más cubiertos por sábanas ennegrecidas por el polvo…

**- Que ironía… este camerino es prácticamente igual al que compartía con Jones… -** Susurraba, mientras me acercaba a una esquina donde había una librera de madera y en su lado contrario un espejo… _"El mismo escenario donde Jones logró robarme varios besos y suspiros…"_ Sonrío melancólico… tal pareciera que me remontara a un recuerdo lejano, y que con el paso de los años a llegado a esto… un triste recuerdo… un amargo sentimiento.

En aquel camerino, olvidado y botado, como yo, algunos tablones del suelo crujían al pasar por encima de ellos, pero no les daba tanta importancia mientras seguía esperando por que el tiempo pasara… tratando de no pensar en él, aun que era imposible, todo intento por quitarlo de mi corazón era doloroso. Aun tenía dudas _"¿Estuvo bien lo que había hecho?"_ no le di oportunidad para excusarse… después de todo lo que grito y me rogó para que me detuviera cuando ambos corríamos por los pasillos, hasta al cansancio, hasta que se quedó sin aire… hasta perder aquella carrera en que mi corazón me brindaba más potencia para no desfallecer y a lo lejos se perdida la voz de Alfred… No podía ya regresar, mi orgullo no me dejaba. Sería un completo idiota si lo hacía.

.

.

.

**-Ahh… ah. No puede ser que… lo haya perdido… -** Susurraba realmente agotado, entrecortado con mi respiración agitada por haber tratado de alcanzar aquel ojiverde… Al final, había perdido su rastro ya que había recorrido diversos pasillos del teatro, revisando también varios de los camerinos en donde podría haberse ocultado, sin obtener ni una sola pista en una evidente pérdida de tiempo… valioso tiempo en el que pudimos estar juntos y practicar para nuestro último baile _"Of curse! No lo había olvidado…"_ No me rendiría y menos al llegar a esa parte del teatro que ni idea de que existía.

Con un hondo respiro, comenzaba a bajar el último juego de escalones que llevaban a un pasillo desierto, oscuro y descuidado… apenas alumbrado por uno que otro foco que para mí no era suficiente, así que, sin perder la vista al frente, sacaba mi celular para poder alumbrar mejor el camino. Sinceramente, mi debilidad era este tipo de escenarios. Por más que tratara ser el valiente, por dentro estaba muriendo de miedo y a la espera de que un fantasma saliera de cualquier parte inimaginable. **– ¿A… Arthur…? ¿Es… estas aquí? Sabes… esto no mucho me agrada… -** Susurraba, atento a cualquier respuesta o sonido que pudiera percibir, pudiendo sólo sentir el fuerte pulso de mi vena yugular en mi cuello a causa del asustadizo corazón que tengo.

Por meramente casualidad, desvié mi mirada del pasillo a una pared que estaba al lado, logrando notar una marca de mano, fresca, cuando quizás nadie en su sano juicio bajaría a este lugar y menos a dejar una huella sobre esta pared polvorienta… _"Quizás si voy por buen camino..."_

Seguía caminando un poco más por aquel lugar, escuchando alguno que otro chirrido de puertas que eran movidas por… el viento? Pero que viento habría ahí, bajo suelo y dentro de un teatro? Oh gosh… porque me pones pruebas tan difíciles para poder alcanzar a mi amado cejón. Cerraba mis ojos por algunos momentos, dado que mi mente jugaba sucio conmigo y recreaba apariciones de fantasmas en ese pasillo, tal y como pasaba cuando terminaba de ver una película de horror _¡Gyaaahhhh…!_ no pienses en eso Alfred, ahora no. Tienes que ser el Hero de tu hermoso… príncipe? Si, príncipe. Si Arthur se llegara a enterar que pienso en él como una damisela en peligro no me lo perdonaría…

Y en ese momento de concentración con mi ser interno, logro percibir unos ligeros sollozos que paralizaban por completo mi andar y apuntaba mi luz hacia todos los lugares posibles para ver de qué se trataba, llegando a faltar potencia en mi celular para alcanzar los lugares más recónditos de ese pasillo, pero ya escuchándolo mejor, aquellos sollozos provenían de uno de los camerinos que estaban a mi izquierda, acercándome a la puerta muy lenta y silenciosamente pensando en entrar o no, tragando grueso, y en un acto de valentía me adentraba a su interior y apuntaba directo hacia un bulto que estaba sentado de espaldas en un banquillo… _ "Wuuuaaaa ahora solo faltaba que su cabeza girara y… Momento… esa cabellera."_ **–¿ Arthur?**

.

.

.

Me había sumido en un momento melancólico, luego de quitarme la corbata y el saco para dejarlos sobre uno de los sillones polvorientos y sentarme sobre ellos a echar rienda suelta a otras lagrimas que querían salir para desahogarme. Lo necesitaba, desde que corría tenía esa opresión en mi pecho, ese dolor que sólo de esta forma se lograría calmar…

…Minutos pasaron y poco a poco mi respiración volvía a estabilizarse dejando escapar un ligero sollozo, nunca nadie sabría que lloraba por ese jovial corazón, que me mostro su cielo por unos leves instantes y después me arrastro a la peor de mis pesadillas. De todos lo podría esperar... menos de él. Nunca de Jones…

**-Arthur? **

Mi cuerpo se paralizaba, sentándome firme y con los hombros hacia atrás, luego de la decadente pose en la que estaba sentado, logrando reconocer esa voz sin saber a dónde huir ahora… sólo afrontar la verdad cara a cara. Sin perder ni un segundo, limpiaba mi rostro con las mangas de mi camisa en movimientos rápidos y algo bruscos, colocándome de pie rápidamente aun sin voltear a ver a Alfred**. – ¿No crees que es suficiente burla la que me has hecho pasar?-**

**- No sé de que hablas Arth…-**

**- ¿Cómo que no sabes? –** Me giraba destilando enojo de mis esmeraldas, notando que poco a poco se había acercado a mi muy cauteloso. **– No te acerques… ya suficiente daño me has hecho. –** Susurraba esto último, casi para mí mismo… con mis manos empuñadas, aguardando por que se fuera de una vez por todas.

**- Déjame explicarte… no se qué pudiste haber malinterpretado pero yo no te engañaría… -** Su mirada nunca se desviaba de la mía, asegurándome tanto con sus palabras cómo con su aspecto que confiara en él, pero mi corazón era terco y desconfiado… no podría tan fácilmente perdonarlo.

**- Ya he dicho… olvídate de una puta vez de mí… no me busqu… **- Y como si el destino así lo quisiera, el celular de Jones lanzaba un pitido persistente y fuerte, logrando espantarlo hasta sentirlo justo encima mío, abrazándome, gritando y hablando palabras incomprensibles… un tanto tembloroso y vulnerable, dejándome casi sin aire a la vez que su aparato caía al suelo y el cristal de su pantalla se quebraba, volviendo a asustar a Jones…

**- Arthuuur! Sálvame! Gyyyahhhh! – **

**- Ya cálmate idiota, es sólo tu inútil teléfono. – **Y como acto reflejo lograba que me soltara cuando lo empujaba y aventaba su humanidad contra aquel librero que estaba cerca de una esquina, topándose con este fuertemente en un sonido sordo y hueco trayendo como consecuencia un fuerte crujir en las tablas de madera que estaban bajo él…

De inmediato me di cuenta que me había pasado de rudo y un mal presentimiento llegó a mis sentidos de forma inmediata cuando veía caer aquel pesado mueble en dirección a Jones… a mi Alfred.

El tiempo se detenía cuando notaba como se hundía y se inclinaba aquella librera en cámara lenta, a la vez que mis movimientos se aceleraban y me precipitaba sobre él también. **– ¡Alfred! ¡Cuidado!** – Gritaba alterado, mientras me impulsaba con todas mis fuerzas contra Alfred para sacarlo de la trayectoria del librero.

**- No esper!-** No dejé que terminara su frase ya que lo tacleaba a la altura de su estomago, de seguro sacándole el aire, perdiendo fuerza en ese momento para poder salir también de ese punto, esperando ahora sólo el golpe de la gruesa madera…

Pero todo cambiaba cuando un fuerte agarre sobre mi mano halaba de mí con rapidez, topándome de lleno con su pecho, abrazándome con fuerza en cierto gesto de desesperación, para después caer los dos juntos varios metros al lado, revolcándonos entre el polvo y rodando un par de veces hasta quedar Alfred boca arriba y yo sobre él, encogiendo mis piernas para evitar que el librero pudiera hacerme daño. **– ¿Arthur, estas bien? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – Me preguntaba un tanto alterado, tomándome de los hombros para observarme a la cara.

**- No lo sé… -** Susurraba apenas, atemorizado, realmente asustado con la simple idea de que por poco pude haber perdido a Alfred.

Alfred notó de inmediato mi desconcierto, aflojando su agarre a la vez que trataba de alivianar el ambiente con una de sus ocurrencias. **– ¡Yo bien pude haber detenido ese librero con mi súper fuerza! ¡Hahahaha!-** Decía animado, aun acostado sobre el suelo.

**-No lo hubieras contado… -** A penas si mencionaba cuando me sentaba sobre el suelo y volteaba a ver hacia donde debía estar el librero tirado… y lo único que había era un gran hueco entre los tablones de madera, señalándole a Jones para que observara también lo que me tenía tan alarmado

**- ¡Viejo! ¿Y el mueble? –** Decía muy sorprendido mientras escuchaba que tragaba grueso y volvía mi mirada hacia él, notando en sus facciones miedo e inquietud… **- Arthur, God, de no ser por ti… -** y es en ese momento que nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar. Aun estaba espantado, pero trataba simplemente de estar serio mientras Alfred cada vez estaba más pálido. **– ¿Se… seguro que… estás bien? – **Me volvía a preguntar mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba una de mis mejillas y salía de aquel letargo

**- ¿Claro idiota, por quien me tomas? ¿Una frágil damisela acaso? Aggh**- Me levantaba sin ninguna dificultad, sacudiendo mi traje que sólo se había empolvado un poco, acercándome levemente al agujero por donde aquel mueble se había ido al vencer el peso soportable para esos añejos tablones, sin tener oportunidad de ver la profundidad que había caído, a falta de luz claro, y aun así un escalofrió recorría mi espina dorsal en señal de advertencia. **– Mejor vámonos de aquí… no es el mejor lugar para charlar. –** Le decía mientras volvía a tomar mi saco y corbata, girándome para ver aun tirado a Alfred… **- ¿Alfred, estas bien? –** Le preguntaba bastante asustado ya que desde que me había levantado él no se había movido.

**- Si… si…** - Susurraba, a la vez que se levantaba y también sacudía sus ropas con cierta parsimonia notando al fin que algo faltaba en él.

**- Tus lentes… -** Susurraba mientras comenzaba a buscar por el lugar pero… no los encontraba. **– No están…-**

**- Quizás… cayeron junto con el mueble –** mencionaba, observando que se mantenía alejado del lugar dudando en si podía caminar o no, además que la oscuridad lo dificultaba todo. **– No te preocupes, igual ya debía cambiarlos… mejor salgamos de aquí. –** Me pedía, estirando una de sus manos en mi dirección aun sin entender que quería.

**- Vamos Jones, déjate de tonterías –** Me giraba a la vez que movía una de mis manos en un gesto vanidoso restándole importancia al verdadero problema de Jones**. - no pienso llevarte de la mano, por si no lo recuerdas, me debes muchas explicaciones… - **

**-¡Arthur! –** Exclamaba, deteniendo mis pasos al encontrarme ya muy cerca de la puerta que llevaba directo a los pasillos, girándome para verlo con la cabeza agachada **- No… puedo ver muy bien en esta oscuridad… y… -** De sus labios muy difícilmente salían las palabras, pero al fin comprendía su punto al notar su mano temblorosa, así que con un chasquido proveniente de mi lengua, volvía mis pasos hacia Jones para tomar su mano y dirigir su camino por un lugar seguro, no sin antes tomar su celular para salir de ahí.

.

.

.

Ambos regresábamos muy callados por el mismo camino que nos había llevado a ese lugar, poniéndonos a prueba para dejar en claro vuestros miedos de perdernos el uno al otro, preocupándonos mutuamente en esta peligrosa situación.

Aun estaba resentido con él, pero había aminorado esa rabia, tanto que ahora apretaba su mano con la mía, teniendo mucho cuidado con los lugares que pisaba e indicándole donde había gradas para que no tropezara. El recorrido de vuelta se había hecho más largo de lo que recordaba pero al fin y al cabo de unos minutos habíamos regresado a la claridad, a sus pasillos relucientes de aquel teatro… suspirando ya más tranquilo, mientras Alfred detenía su paso, me jalaba por medio de mi brazo hasta llegar a su pecho, abrazándome fuertemente a la vez que acariciaba mis cabellos.

**– Gracias Arthur… por preocuparte por mí. Aun que no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si te pasa algo? –** Dramatizaba un poco de más con su voz y ese regaño debería de tomarlo en cuenta para él mismo, porque era tan descuidado y…

_"Shit…"_ En ese momento caía en cuenta que el culpable de todo esto era…. Yo… de no haberlo empujado contra el Librero… de no haber huido… de no haberme enamorado**…. - No te creas Jones, yo… yo, no me preocupe por ti, qué te pasa… cualquiera lo haría…**

**-No tú, si en verdad ya no te importara entonces me hubieras dejado ahí y ya no tendrías competencia para tu academia de tango. –** Cabizbajo, por la idea, pero aun con una leve sonrisa, me veía con esos ojos de cachorro hambriento, logrando sacarme de quicio… _"¡Que! Ahora se hacia el inocente"_

**- ¡Pero que dices!-** Me exaltaba y le señalaba con el dedo amenazante **- Tu deberías de verte a ti mismo en el espejo antes de decirme eso. Tú fuiste el que se vanagloriaba de que "su" academia sería la mejor de todas, que caería a tus pies… y que tus estúpidos planes estaban dando resultado… ¡No me mientas! ¡Los escuche hablar de eso con Emily!- **Lo veía amenazante, muy cerca de él… Esperando que en verdad me diera una buena explicación para lo que había escuchado.

**- ¿Es en serio…? –** Susurraba Alfred mientras podía observar ahora mejor sus zafiros, mas cristalinos y puros, sin aquellos vidrios que se interponían entre nuestras miradas. Alfred llevaba una de sus manos a su frente y echaba hacia atrás su cabello junto con una carcajada irremediablemente escandalosa **- Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**- Idiota pedazo de mierda ya sabía que me engañabas, que toda tu palabrería cursi y empalagosa era pura mentira, debía imaginarlo así, siempre es así. Idiota –** No terminaba de insultarlo cuando me pegaba a él a darle ligeros golpes con mis puños en su pecho repetidas veces.

**- Espera, espera Arthur… no te adelantes –** Decía aun entre risas y dándose aire con una de sus manos luego de tremenda carcajada que se había dado. **– Primero, es mejor quedarnos juntitos pero para abrazarnos en vez de que me estés pegando – **Y acto seguido, volvía a abrazarme pero esta vez por mi cintura, dejando atrapados mis brazos entre nosotros sin poderme mover libremente. –** Segundo… quien me dio esas cursis líneas, como tu les dices, fue Emily… ella me aconsejo como… **

**- Yo sabía que ella también estaba metida en esto… Aggh ¿Es tu cómplice verdad? Y tan inocente que… -** Y ya no podía continuar hablando por que al parecer, el americano había encontrado el medio infalible para poder acallar mi voz con sus deliciosos labios que se aventuraban entre mi boca para quitarme el aire y no dejarme discutir contra él.

**- Arthur… escúchame. No me interrumpas por una vez en tu vida. –** Agregándole a sus palabras, jaloneaba levemente de mis mejillas como aparente castigo… joder y si que dolía… **- Si, ella es mi cómplice pero debes de saber que ella es mi hermana, ¿verdad? –** Y es ahí cuando siento que un balde de agua fría caía sobre mi espalda, abriendo desmesuradamente mis ojos y me quedaba boquiabierta ante sus palabras.

**-¿Es en serio…? Pero… y entonces… ¿Por qué las miradas celosas entre ustedes y conmigo cuando bailábamos, o cuando peleaban en los camerinos y el beso ese que vi cuando estaban en el pa… si… llo…? –** Y muy tarde acallaba luego de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, _¡Bloody Hell!_ ahora Jones me veía con sus ojos afilados y con una sonrisa picaresca mientras mis mejillas se enrojecían por haber confesado muchas cosas de más…

**- Así que notaste mis miradas y a demás estabas celoso… -** Siseaba con su sensual voz mientras se acercaba a mí y me acorralaba contra la pared contraria, abrazándome y apretándome un tanto meloso, a la vez que yo trataba de sacármelo de encima, pero él sobrepasaba mis fuerzas y voluntad. **- Oh Arthur, entonces si te importo… aun me sigues queriendo-**

**- ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! Ya suéltame-** Susurraba mientras trataba de alejarlo de mí pero por más que lo intentara no podía… sólo gastaba más mi energía.

**- Yo pensé que sabias todo de mi. –** Sus ojos brillaban, de alegría pura, quizás sólo con el simple hecho de estar abrazado a mí. **- En mi página personal están todos mis datos y fotos… ¿O qué… es demasiada tecnología para ti…? ¡Hahahahaha! – **Ahora que lo pensaba… creo que prefería al Alfred cursi y no tan pesado como éste… aun que de igual manera me hacia sonrojar, me hacia reír, _"Aun que no lo demostrara"_ y me encantaba en sí todo de él.

**- Idiota, no trates de pasarte de listo conmigo… -** Susurraba, desviando mi rostro sonrojado y avergonzado… - **Es solo… que no se me ocurrió** –

**- Esta bien… te seguiré explicando… -** Afinaba levemente su garganta para continuar, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y así utilizar sus manos para expresarse también. - **Emily fue sólo un señuelo que tú nunca elegiste. –** Lo veía totalmente desorientado, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar o de que estaba hablando. - **Es que… yo no estaba seguro de los gustos que tú tienes… ya sabes… -** Estaba nervioso y creo que no sabía cómo explicarse. - **te he visto bailar con algunos jóvenes, incluso con un atrevido francés…**

**- No lo menciones –** Cerraba mis ojos, mientras a mi mente volvían algunos tristes recuerdos de mi juventud…

**- Esta bien, Esta bien… no te enojes… -** Posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros para que volviera a verlo mientras me sonreía levemente- **En pocas palabras, no sabía cuál era tu orientación sexual, y tanto yo como Emily, confirmamos que tenias mas inclinación hacia mí… **- Mis ojos se tornaban blancos, aun sin creer lo que me decía tan descaradamente, señalándose a sí mismo con movimientos coquetos y orgullosos, satisfecho por el resultado de sus… ¿experimentos? -** …porque Emily, créeme, hizo todo lo posible por llamar tu atención pero tú ni cuenta te diste…** -

**- ¿Queeé? ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no soy gay como tú ¡Ha!… -** Hablaba un tanto altanero, posando mis manos sobre mis caderas **- Además… Emily tenía bonitos pechos y sus caderas… - **Empezaba a describir el delicado cuerpo de su hermana simulando con mis propias manos las partes del cuerpo de aquella dama hasta que el mocoso me interrumpía…

**-¡Nooooo! No quiero escuchar eso de ti, y menos acerca de mi hermana… No… Arthur –** Me decía muy sonrojado a la vez que negaba con su cabeza y me daba un leve golpe en la cabeza por reírme de los gestos que hacía Jones**. – No es gracioso –** Susurraba haciendo sus típicos pucheros.

**- Ok, ok… ¡Ouch!… duele. –** Sobaba levemente mi cabeza un tanto molesto, bufando levemente. **- Bien, entonces como me explicas lo de tu academia… "¿Que… sería la mejor de todas?" – **Trataba de imitar la voz de Jones sonando realmente ridículo, logrando que Alfred sonriera un poco por eso.

**- Oh Arthur… creo que si tuve la culpa de que malinterpretaras esa parte… -** Se palmeaba la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba… **- Eso, iba a ser sorpresa… te iba a proponer que entre tú, Emily y yo creáramos una nueva academia en donde los tres seriamos los instructores y así, nuestra academia sería la mejor de la ciudad… No, no… del país entero –** Decía muy emocionado, con un brillo en los ojos tan espectacular que me atraía y me dejaba sin habla.

**- ¿Quieres que te crea esa mierda? -** Escupía con ironía, alzando una de mis cejas con gesto duro y de duda aun, cruzándome de brazos con mi ceño fruncido**. - Además… ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que aceptaría? Intenta algo mejor para convencerme Jones… –** Deseaba tanto dejarme caer entre sus brazos, al fin poder confiar plenamente en él y ya no contener más mis impulsos y mi supuesta voluntad de mantenerme firme ante mi decisión, pero esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien para no sufrir más y, quizás, empezar esta relación como debía ser…

**-¡Muchachos! ¡Al fin los encontramos! –** Una voz potente pero notablemente agotada se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, llamando la atención de ambos, reconociendo de inmediato que se trataba de Emily junto con Victoria que nos habían buscado todo aquel rato sin descanso.

**- Que problemáticos son… -** Esta vez era Victoria quien hablaba y se acercaba a nosotros con una expresión un tanto molesta, a la vez que Emily trataba de detenerla pero su intento era inútil. **– Por su culpa la señorita Elizabetha esta estresada y se ha tenido que hacer cambios en el itinerario de la velada. –** Sentenciaba, señalándonos a ambos mientras hacía varias anotaciones en su portapapeles y veía el reloj que portaba sobre su muñeca, dejando escapar un suspiro.

**-Pe… pero –** Alfred había cambiado por completo su postura, mostrándose algo angustiado mientras trataba de excusarse con Victoria.

**- Nada… a mi no me interesan sus problemas o escusas –** Nos fulminaba con la mirada, prefiriendo, por mi parte, no emitir ni un solo sonido mientras imaginaba a Alfred con el rabo entre las piernas luego del regaño que le habían dado… - **Están a tiempo, tienen diez minutos para alistarse. ¡Así que a sus camerinos! – **señalaba uno de los pasillos que tomaríamos de regreso mientras nos hacia un ademan con su mano de mantenernos siempre vigilados.

**- ¿Queeé? ¡Diez minutos!** – Ahora sí que estábamos en aprietos, no teníamos coreografía ni nada planeado, gran parte de nuestro vestuario estaba sucio, en especial el de Alfred, y aun no había arreglado las cosas con él.

**- Tranquilo… -** Me susurraba a la vez que tomaba una de mis manos y me sonrojaba tanto, más aun por las dos chicas que estaban observándonos, sin saber que hacer o como compórtame frente a ellas. **– Dejemos que el ****_Tango _****alivie nuestras tristezas, que abra el portón de la ilusión para curar mi locura y apaciguar tus dudas… -** Todo mi ser se había paralizado ante esas palabras… recordaba que las había escuchado antes, pero no proviniendo de Jones y en ese tono tan sugerente, dejándome completamente atontado. Fue entonces que reaccioné cuando los chillidos de Emily se hicieron escuchar, acompañados de expresiones muy emocionadas y alegres por parte de ella.

**- Ya lárguense par de tortolos… tienen mucho por hacer y poco tiempo. –** Nos gritaba Victoria, espantándonos a ambos, siendo Alfred el primero en reaccionar y como acto reflejo salir corriendo por los pasillos, tomándome fuertemente de la mano para que lo siguiera sin descanso, no sin antes notar que la pelinegra también estaba muy sonrojada y nos veía de reojo.

_"Ah, sí supieras que ahora te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin dudarlo…"_

* * *

La frase, proviene del poema "Curandero Tango" escrito por Fabio Pabon.

Saben, se salvaron de sufrir infinitamente en este capítulo… todo gracias a mi tanguera que salvó a Alfred de que le pasara algo peor. Aun que no dudo que por lo menos a una de vosotras le asustó esa parte… (Porque a mi sí cuando lo volví a leer). Este escenario "terrorífico" lo volveré a usar para otro fic a ver que sale xd.

Regresando a este fic, creo que ya en este capítulo muchas dudas fueron resueltas… XD muchas ya lo sospechaban pero no podía arruinar la sorpresa. (¡Discúlpenme!). Ahora a ver como resuelven todos sus retrasos y desorganización estos chicos en el próximo capítulo… además que se viene el baile principal y algo más que me hará subir la categoría de este fic a M….

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. De igual manera agradezco sus reviews o mp que me hacen llegar con sus criticas, lo que les gustó, lo que no, lo que falta o lo que sobra… Me hacen muy feliz con sus palabras de ánimo e ideas. Hoy si contestaré reviews, no me iré a dormir sin antes responderles.

Saludos! Y que tengan un lindo fin de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhhhh! Lo siento mucho por el retraso x.x Mi cabeza estaba ocupada en redactar informes y en otro fic que hasta no escribirlo no estaría tranquila (O por lo menos con los ánimos arriba.) Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y mp… en breve los contestaré o eso espero que para variar ando de un lado a otro y la Universidad ya va a comenzar D:

Las invito a continuar con la lectura y disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo que también va dedicado a todas las fans de esta hermosa pareja y a los miembros del club A & A Eternal Love xd (Si hay chicos por aquí igualmente va dedicado para ustedes).

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Personajes Secundarios: **Elizabetha Héderváry (Hungría), Emily Jones (Nyo! América), Kiku Honda (Japón) y Victoria (Seychelles).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Las canciones y poemas son de sus respectivos dueños, detallados al inicio y al final de cada capítulo. No escribo con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Baile hemorrágico -w-

**N/A:** Dedicado a mi Tango Queen (¡Éxitos en su examen!)

**Melodía para el baile: **Esta vez cambiaré un poco este esquema, y dentro de la narración les diré que canción es :)Les va a encantar. En mi opinión, es mi favorita… los instrumentos transmiten tanta pasión, sentimientos, drama y sensualidad… espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Era realmente extraño que a pesar de haber recorrido tantos pasillos y casi perdernos en aquellos que estaban en completa oscuridad, ahora los recorríamos a gran velocidad, cruzando en los lugares indicados para llegar a nuestro camerino en un santiamén. Durante el camino, en ningún momento llegué a soltar aquella delicada mano que igualmente me sujetaba, transmitiéndole confianza y calor que en un inicio se encontraban temblorosas… pero con el tiempo fueron tomando firmeza.

Un par de veces llegué a tropezarme cuando subíamos algunas gradas, pero no le dábamos importancia a esos detalles, nuestra prioridad ahora era estar listos para el baile con el que se cerraría la velada. Cuando cruzamos por aquella puerta con el número siete, me daba cuenta del desorden que habíamos dejado… sonrojándome un poco al recordar los besos y caricias que le otorgué a Arthur después de nuestra presentación.

**- Tenemos que darnos prisa… Gosh, ¡mira tu ropa! –**Me señalaba a la vez que me veía a mí mismo por el espejo**. – Estas lleno de polvo.**

**- No veo… - **Susurraba mientras rápidamente me abalanzaba sobre mi equipaje y comenzaba a sacar todas las cosas que él contenía.

**- ¿Qué? Tus lentes… Joder, como no pensamos en eso… ¿Cómo vas a bailar así? –** Su tono era dramático y de angustia, mientras se ponía a recorrer la habitación como si así fuera a encontrar una solución… _"¿Se preocupaba por mí acaso…?"_ Que tierno… como me encantaba.

**- Tranquilo Arthie… -** Me giraba para mostrarle un paquetillo que claramente decía**… - Traje mis contactos… -** Señalaba animado, acompañado de una gran sonrisa… cuando en eso veía acercarse a la furia cejona, amenazante y con un gran cambio en sus facciones.

**- Idiota, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –** Su cercanía me ponía nervioso, más por mis impulsos que buscaban de cualquier manera probar sus labios, pero que en estos momentos debía contener.

**- Tenía que estar seguro… Además, me di cuenta que tenemos lo necesario para improvisar nuestro baile –** Señalé todas las cosas que había sacando, a la vez que Arthur las tomaba y las analizaba detenidamente, volteándome a ver en el instante…

**- ¿No crees que… se vería un poco informal? -** Su duda era visible en su rostro, estando en todo su derecho, más aun al no conocer los planes que tenía en mente para esa coreografía y la canción que usaríamos.

Sonreí levemente, asintiendo con mi cabeza suavemente por su pregunta… empezando a acortar espacio entre nosotros a pasos calmados hasta pegar mi cuerpo al de él por detrás y tomarlo así de sus manos para portar ambos una pose sencilla de tango. **– Ese es el punto… -** Susurraba sensual, muy cerca de su oído, logrando sentir como el cuerpo delante mío se agitaba… **- I will drive you…**

**- …Mad… -** Arthur, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, había completado la frase de una estrofa de la canción que tenía en mente, notando a través del espejo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y su expresión era de sorpresa… **- Pero… ¿cómo? Jones, tú sabes que esa coreografía es para… una chica. Yo no… **

**- Oh, vamos Kirkland… A caso, ¿te intimida este reto? –** Con gran facilidad, giraba su cuerpo y pegaba su cadera a la mía con la ayuda de mi brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho aun sostenía su mano a la altura del hombro. En sus esmeraldas podía notar esa determinación y espíritu de competencia que volvía a resurgir de lo más interno de su ser, brillando con gran furor.

**- No, no me intimida. –** Respondía a secas, probando que había dado en el punto, su orgullo. **– Pero dime… -** Daba una ligera pausa, junto con un profundo suspiro, mientras sus ojos me veían aun irónico **- ¿…cómo pretendes preparar una coreografía de uno de los tangos más complicados que hay…? ¡en 5 minutos! – **Se exaltaba, Gosh, aun así él era tan atractivo y apetitoso. Si seguía así no podría soportarlo más…

**- Te… tengo que confesar algo… -** De un momento a otro me ponía nervioso, a la vez que Arthur movía su cabeza y sus cejas en señal de que siguiera hablando. Sin separarme de él, llevaba una de mis manos a mi nuca sólo para alivianar un poco mis nervios y mostrar una postura un tanto despreocupada… **– Pues veras… yo te he estado espiando desde hace tiempo, en tus clases y en tus presentaciones… **

**- ¡Qué! Pe… pero ¿cómo? –** Se molesto, lo sé por la forma en que ahora me tomaba de las solapas de mi traje y empuñaba sus manos, acercando su rostro al mío con sus cejas fruncidas…

**- Te lo explicaré luego, lo juro –** Levantaba mis ambas manos, cerrando mis ojos y agachando un poco mi cabeza, esperando que no me golpeara… **- Sé que puedes hacer el papel de chica, lo he visto, en tus entrenamientos… les muestras a tus estudiantes como deben bailar, sus movimientos y hasta las posturas tan femeninas que de…ben… usar… -** Tragaba grueso… Joder… ahora si me golpeará….

Su silencio en verdad era abrumador… y su expresión de sorpresa, que nunca antes había visto, me asustaba… _"Creo que no se imaginaba que supiera tanto de él"._ **– Que acosador eres… Jones… eso no es nada Hero. –** Touché… me había dado donde más me dolía, mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de calmarse, o eso podía apreciar por sus manos que apretaban sus antebrazos y sus ojos estaban un tanto acuosos.

**- No, no lo entiendes… -** Mi cabeza se movía aceleradamente de un lado a otro, negándome a lo que había dicho, llamando después su atención cuando lo tomaba de sus hombros **- En verdad te admiro. Tú eres uno de mis ejemplos a seguir. –** Tomaba un suspiro al crear una ligera pausa. **- Me sé casi todas las series de pasos y rutinas que practicas, el comportamiento de tu cuerpo, tus habilidades…. y casi podría apostarte a que me sé todas tus presentaciones… por…que… cuando las veía imaginaba que era yo con quien bailabas…** - Dudaba un poco en continuar, pero era necesario. A pesar de mi sonrojo y que mi mirada se había suavizado, quería que supiera mis razones. Además, esto nos ayudaría con la coreografía que no teníamos aun.

**- Gosh Alfred… ya te pusiste cursi… -** Veía como desviaba la mirada, muy sonrojado también, comenzando a tranquilizarse cuando daba un largo y profundo suspiro… **- Esta… bien… lo haré.**

**- ¿En verdad? ¡Wiiii! -** Gritaba con tanta emoción, abrazándome a Arthur con ese mismo sentimiento, para después soltarlo y empezar a juntarle las cosas que usaríamos para nuestro vestuario. **– Confía en mi Arthur… todo saldrá bien – **Susurraba, entregándole las cosas en sus manos junto con un suave y cálido beso sobre sus labios, sin profundizar en aquel delirante tacto por el retraso de tiempo que teníamos…

**- Apresúrate tú también… y que no se te olviden tus jodidos lentes… -** Me empujaba a la vez que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alistarse sin chistar. Sonreí un tanto travieso y amplio ante sus estímulos, girándome igualmente para comenzar a quitarme la ropa que estaba completamente llena de polvo luego de caer sobre aquel piso en donde protegí a Arthur con mis brazos para que no se lastimara. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percataba que ahora los papeles cambiaban y unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas me observaban por detrás, casi sin parpadear…

.

.

.

El telón ocultaba aun nuestras figuras que estaban ya al centro del escenario, inspeccionando la escenografía que muy pronto nos acompañaría en nuestra presentación… Pero a decir verdad, mi mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo que tenía a mi lado, vestido con aquellos pantalones negros ajustados, su camisa que contorneaba delicadamente sus brazos en ese mismo tono oscuro como la noche, acompañándole un fino chaleco de color rojo intenso y atrayente como el mejor vino tinto que pueda existir… Embriagante, realmente elegante… sumándole a su conjunto un detalle más, su corbata rojiza que rodeaba amablemente su cuello.

Si no fuera por el compromiso que tenemos con Eliza, y el suficiente autocontrol que he manejado desde que conozco a Arthur, mandaría todo por el caño y ahora mismo me llevaría al inglés a lo más recóndito de mis sábanas.

**- Tengo el presentimiento… de que todo esto ya lo tenías planeado. ¿O me equivoco…? ¿Alfred? -** Me había sumido muy profundo en mis pensamientos, hasta que noté como una mano se balanceaba frente a mis ojos clamando por atención.

**- Arthur… perdona. –** Ambos hablábamos muy bajo, ya que el público terminaba de acomodarse en sus asientos luego de una breve pausa en el itinerario, muy necesaria para darnos un poco más de tiempo en alistarnos. **– Tienes razón, pero como te dije antes… luego te lo explicaré. –** Le guiñaba, y con galantería, elevaba una de mis manos hacia mi sobrero negro favorito, tomándolo entre mi mano para después bajar mi cuerpo en una elegante reverencia hacia Arthur, extendiendo mi mano en su dirección **–¿ Me complacería, estimado caballero, en acompañarme en esta apasionante melodía con sus sensuales movimientos…? -**

Me sonreía con aquellos exquisitos labios, mientras sus ojos se afilaban y podía jurar que me analizaba… enorgulleciéndose de mi atuendo, mientras un imperceptible sonrojo se posaba sobre sus mejillas **– Por supuesto… idiot… -** Susurraba apenas, a la vez que tomaba mi mano, acercándose a mí pero con la única intención de jalar uno de mis tirantes y soltarlo de inmediato a una distancia considerable, golpeándome un poco fuerte y sonoro…

**- Arthur… eso dolió.-** Reprochaba con una de mis mejillas infladas, pero a la vez disfrutando de ese momento en que una sonrisa traviesa y sincera se escapaba de los labios de Arthur. Lamentablemente me era imposible leer su mente, porque de haber sido así, me hubiera enterado de los halagos que tenía hacia mi persona.

.

.

.

**- Y de nuevo, tenemos el honor de presenciar a los maestros del tango, Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland… -** Entre los aplausos del público comenzaba a abrirse el telón, entre oscuridad y algunas luces rojizas, quedando Arthur al centro del escenario en una pose sensual y provocativa… Una de sus piernas se encontraba sobre la silla y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de dicho mueble… **- …que nos presentarán un baile lleno de emociones y drama… transportándonos al escenario central de un viejo cabaret…-**

La voz de Elizabetha resonaba por todo el lugar, dándome la oportunidad de darle un último vistazo a mi atuendo que consistía en pantalones negros con un par de pliegues a los lados, camisa blanca de manga larga la cual se ajustaba a mi cuerpo con los tirantes que viajaban por mi pecho, hombros y espalda, terminando exquisitamente con mi sobrero y un pañuelo negro holgado justo debajo de mi quijada… Todo estaba en su lugar y asegurado, ya sólo a la espera de las primeras notas de aquella melodía…

**- Con ustedes... ****_El Tango de Roxanne_****… - **

Al percibir la primera nota de la canción, Arthur comenzaba a moverse lenta y tortuosamente alrededor de la silla, rozándola, sentándose sobre ella mientras acariciaba sus manos y sus piernas con sensualidad, desbordante por cada poro de su ser… Era realmente increíble como su actuación se perfeccionaba sobre el escenario y frente a un público expectante… mientras que yo estaba totalmente hipnotizado y a sus pies.

Rápidamente reaccionaba, y luego de las notas graves de piano, entraba al escenario a paso firme y depredador… observando a Arthur con deseo mientras me acercaba a él peligrosamente, arrebatándole la silla con gran fuerza para sacarla por completo del escenario. **– Uhhh… -** El público exclamaba sorprendido, incluso él me veía retador notando hasta ese momento, que quizás, me había sobrepasado un poco con mi fuerza.

Luego de una ligera pausa, volvía a resonar el piano con más presencia, a la vez que Arthur se paseaba delante de mí hasta posicionarse a mi lado, tomándolo inmediatamente de su mano para hacerlo regresar en un giro, zapateando un poco la madera cuando la melodía cobraba fuerza. Me maravillaba en aquellos pocos segundos que tenía con él, bailando entre mis brazos, de una pose a otra con gran facilidad, mostrando ampliamente sus habilidades y flexibilidad cuando tenía que agacharse al extremo mientras su otra pierna estaba completamente estirada, paralela al suelo.

Eran movimientos rápidos y continuos, en donde teníamos que llevar el mismo ritmo de la melodía, sin darnos la oportunidad de respirar o relajarnos. El roce de sus piernas era enloquecedor… Las doblaba hasta formar la figura de un cuatro muy sensual, alternando de lado y siempre apoyándose en mí, pegando nuestros cuerpos… Por mi parte, como su fiel pareja lo sujetaba con fuerza de su mano y cintura para darle estabilidad y más cuando daba un par de giros sobre una de sus piernas con su otra extremidad elevada al aire, enganchándose a mi cadera para agarrar impulso y con la ayuda de mis fuertes brazos lo levantaba y girábamos juntos para volver al mismo punto.

Mi papel en esta presentación no era complicado, simplemente seguía los pasos de mi querido inglés, manteniéndome firme, siendo básicamente su apoyo para realizar varias poses más. Nuestros cuerpos se mantenían en constante contacto, a veces refregando zonas un tanto íntimas… pero era inevitable… cuando llevaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, haciéndolo casi tocar su cabeza con el suelo mientras una de sus piernas viajaba estirada hacia arriba, agachándome para sostener su cuerpo, pegando a mí, muslo con muslo… haciéndome estremecer_. _

_"Arthur…."_ - Suspiraba…

Lo que seguía a continuación, era igual de complicado que las acrobacias, ya que debíamos mantener un ritmo similar entre la melodía y nuestro caminar, a la vez que intercalábamos series de ochos, ganchos y algunas raspadas al suelo… manteniendo en esos momentos la mirada con Arthur, ambos sonrojados y con un gran brillo en nuestros ojos… Un brillo especial y único en donde me veía reflejado con gran admiración y pasión…

Nuestros brazos y manos también jugaban un papel muy importante en la danza. Con ellas nos abríamos paso para dar algunas patadas, separarnos y juntarnos en apasionantes poses tangueras, jugando con sus dedos de vez en cuando y otras veces sintiendo leves apretones de su parte, indicándome que realizaría otra acrobacia o alguna pausa en el baile, aprovechando esos tiempos para rozar su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano con mucho cariño, dejándome ver su leve sonrisa acompañada de movimientos felinos de su rostro en forma de goce y agradecimiento.

Al fondo, se escuchaba que el intérprete comenzaba a entonar la canción, notando que los labios de Arthur también se movían, susurrando al mismo tiempo la letra que correspondía… **- I will drive you Mad. –**

_"Una tortura para mí al no poder probar esos labios en ese momento."_

Su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el mío, alargando nuestros brazos y sus piernas, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia mí para dejarme ver su delicada y delirante expresión, cuando en eso, por el mismo esfuerzo de ese paso, dejaba escapar un jadeo que pegaba de lleno en mi rostro…

_"Concéntrate Alfred F. Jones. ¡Concéntrate! No caigas en sus redes…"_

Me mentalizaba, repitiendo esa misma frase en mi cabeza cuando ahora me tocaba abrazarlo por detrás, bajando mis manos por su pecho junto a las suyas, no queriendo dejarlo escapar de mi calor cuando hacia otro par de giros manteniendo un pie al aire para después patear a la altura de mi hombro manteniendo siempre ese increíble equilibrio y estética de su cuerpo.

Gosh, estaba tan hechizado… tanto, que por unos segundos no recordé que seguía en la coreografía que había espiado y aprendido "de memoria". Por suerte, Arthur se dio cuenta de mi descuido inmediatamente, cubriéndolo con un abanico que consistía en agacharse hasta el suelo mientras lanzaba una de sus piernas de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, realizándolo con total control y sensualidad, con aquel curioso movimiento de caderas… para después ponerse de pie y verme amenazadoramente, en forma de reprimenda a lo que contesté con un **- Lo siento… -** para continuar con nuestro baile.

.

.

.

Aquel escenario era realmente hermoso… en medio de cortinas rojizas, mesas elegantes y varias decoraciones ostentosas, propias de un cabaret. Pero todo aquello era opacado por algo más deleitable…

La luna y las estrellas, que eran mismos espectadores de nuestro amor, acompañándonos a través de esa abertura en el teatro. Era como lo había soñado tantas veces, fundiéndonos en un baile lleno de pasión y sensualidad, sobrepasando todas las adversidades y correspondiéndonos mutuamente. No esperaba que la realidad fuera a ser así ya que mi plan era, solamente, de tentar a la suerte para que por lo menos tuviera la oportunidad de compartir el escenario una sola noche con esta maravillosa persona.

Proveniente de la música, volvía a resonar el nombre de la protagonista de esa canción **_– Roxanne-_** dándonos la pauta para la siguiente acrobacia… Apoyando una de mis rodillas en el suelo y con la otra mantenía firme mi figura, ayudaba a Arthur con mis manos para mantenerse equilibrado mientras se las ingeniaba para semi sentarse en mi regazo, levantando una de sus piernas alto y sin curvar, intercambiando el peso con su otra extremidad para desgonzarse por completo con ambas piernas pegadas al suelo, pasando una de ellas debajo de las mías y atrayendo tremendamente la atención de todo el público que no dejaba ahora de aplaudir a tan fascinante flexibilidad…

"_Dios, ya no podía soportar más._"

Luego de empujar su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre mi pierna y besar su pecho fugazmente, nos volvíamos a poner de pie en medio de giros y coquetos movimientos de sus brazos, continuando con un molinete en donde Arthur se movía hacia adelante y a su lateral, luego para atrás y el lateral contrario, dándome una media vuelta para realizar otro molinete en otra perspectiva hacia el público… Después de aquello, otra voz se hacía presente en la melodía, una más suave y romántica, preámbulo para una cargada en donde llevaba el cuerpo de Arthur sobre mi cabeza, sosteniéndolo de su espalda y uno de sus tobillos, mientras él curveaba por completo su espina dorsal, con sus brazos extendidos y sus piernas en forma de cuatro.

Lo bajé con mucho cuidado, manteniéndolo aun en el aire cuando movía sus piernas rápidamente en formas estilizadas y muy femeninas, pegando su cuerpo al mío de forma posesiva a la vez que bajábamos el ritmo de nuestros movimientos porque para ese entonces ya nos encontrábamos un tanto agotados y aun faltaba gran parte del baile. Luego de esa cargada, los aplausos y algunos gritos de emoción aun estaban presentes por todo el teatro_… "Apuesto que una de esas voces debe ser de mi hermanita" _Especulaba, a pesar de que no era el momento para realizar esa tarea... debía estar muy concentrado, aun que no podía descartar tampoco que…_ "Debió haber sido algo espectacular y bello lo que el público percibió_."

.

.

.

Ahora, optábamos por permanecer más cerca, posando su mejilla sobre mi pecho, dejándose guiar por mi agarre y mi cuerpo que lo inclinaba y giraba a un lado, levantándolo después con mi pecho sin siquiera alejarme ni un milímetro de él.

Un par de pasos más, lentos, con patadas intercaladas hacia atrás y adelante, cuando en eso la melodía volvía a cobrar fuerza y tomaba a mi pareja de sus manos para levantarlo y voltearlo hacia atrás mientras caía de golpe al suelo abriendo sus piernas por completo, con su mirada perdida al techo desatando con esa candente pose toda la efusión contenida en mi interior. ¡Oh my God! Si no tuviera que seguir con el baile, me hubiera unido a los aplausos y ovaciones que se hacían presentes para la gran estrella de este espectáculo. Era sorprendente, como su cuerpo llegaba a portar tales poses, tan complicadas pero en él parecía tan sencillo.

De un jalón, volvía a levantarlo del suelo, paseándonos después por el amplio escenario entre giros, ganchos y boleos para darle una vueltecita a Arthur que era cuando él se quedaba en un mismo punto y en una misma pose, mientras yo giraba a su alrededor para terminar con una levantada y volver a iniciar con una caminadita hacia atrás con nuestras frentes pegadas y observándonos…. Inmediatamente lo cargaba de nuevo, girando con él en mis brazos hasta llevarlo de cabeza cuando me inclinaba hacia al frente y lo sujetaba con algo de fuerza para su seguridad y que en ningún momento fuera a lastimarse por mi posible incompetencia.

Me quedaba casi sin aire al susurrarle una frase que estaba incrustada en esa canción**… - …Please… believe me when I say, I love you. –** En verdad sentía eso por él… era tal la fuerza que me brindaban esas palabras que lograba sin contratiempo levantarlo de su cadera, sosteniéndolo con una sola mano a su delicado y esbelto cuerpo, hasta caer de nuevo entre mi brazo, fingiendo estar desmayado con su cuerpo hacia atrás… Poniéndome en esos instantes a pensar levemente en la letra de la canción…

Era verdad que es una de mis favoritas, pero no quería imaginar a Arthur en una situación parecida a esa… vendiendo su cuerpo a otras personas sólo por dinero, sin importar si era lo correcto o estaba realmente mal de la cabeza. Pero ahí era donde yo entraba, y por supuesto que nunca permitiría que algo así pasara con mi amado. Lo protegería, lo cuidaría y le daría todo lo que necesitara… empezando con amor.

Era un momento especial para inspirarme, en donde la melodía se suavizaba y los movimientos de Arthur eran más dóciles y provocativos… sus piernas viajando de un lado a otro sobre mi cuerpo, sin soltarlo ni un sólo momento hasta sorprenderme con su mirada muy pegada a la mía, alucinando por un segundo en sus labios rozando los míos, pero simplemente era su acelerado respirar que en forma de suspiro me hacía llegar una súplica de su interior **– Estoy… excitado… -** Mis parpados se exaltaban a más no poder, mientras sus ojos me rogaban por caricias, cualquiera que fuera, que pudiera ser no tan notoria al público o que saliera del parámetro de nuestra coreografía…

**- Oh… Arthur… -** Susurraba un tanto dolido. No era el único afectado, ambos estábamos en la misma situación pero aun faltaba, y mientras tanto debíamos resistir y calmar nuestras necesidades físicas y sentimentales por ahora.

.

.

.

Las cuerdas del violín se hicieron presentes en donde iniciaba nuestra siguiente maniobra, tomando a Arthur de una sola mano, estirándonos a lados contrarios mientras él portaba una pose extraordinaria, sorprendiéndome bastante al presenciarla justo frente a mí la silueta de sus piernas desgonzadas, esos carnosos muslos y su entrepierna que me dejaba soñar más de la cuenta al notarlo ciertamente abultado… _"Respira Alfred… ¡Respira!"_ Volviendo, después, a mis brazos pero con cierta dificultad al tropezar con un madero del suelo. Al parecer sus piernas se habían debilitado pero heroicamente logré tomarlo por su cintura, quedándonos quietos, mientras él no sabía en realidad que hacer así que ahora me tocaba a mí ponerme en acción.

Llevaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, enganchándolo con uno de mis brazos y con mi otra mano acariciaba su cuerpo, de abajo hacia arriba con suavidad, mientras el cambiaba un poco su pose, aparentando erotismo, percibiendo que tenía sus ojos cerrados y apretados, estremeciéndose al sentir la descarga eléctrica de mis roces.

_"¡Peligro, peligro! Hemorragia interna en la mente de Alfred…"_

Cómo había disfrutado de ese momento y de su expresión actual, portando en sus mejillas un color más intenso mientras sus esmeraldas estaban algo acuosas… con la mirada perdida hacia un lado y sin el valor de verme a mis zafiros… extrañaba ese contacto electrizante con sus ojos, pero ahora no podía obligarlo a verme ya que se colgaba a mí de espaldas, rodeándome con sus piernas y brazos pero hacia atrás mientras girábamos repetidas veces sin salir del espacio de dos metros cuadrados.

.

.

.

Cómo en la anterior ocasión, lo que faltaba del baile pasó rápidamente, volviendo a subir la actividad y continuidad de nuestros pasos y acrobacias. Moviendo casi alocadamente sus caderas en esas series de ocho… para después realizar tres poses consecutivas a los laterales y al centro, con sus piernas estiradas, casi pegando su tobillo con su frente y agachándose hasta poner su pierna similar al suelo. Siguiendo con otra levantada para girar con su cuerpo entre mis brazos, de forma horizontal, hasta bajarlo a mis caderas, pegando nuestras despiertas entrepiernas, mientras él se curvaba hacia atrás, tocando el suelo con su cabeza, regresándolo de inmediato con ayuda de su pierna enganchada a mi cadera… que dicha extremidad subía después hasta mi hombro con mucha facilidad, agarrándolo de la cintura y girarlo para seguir con mas pasos acelerados.

Girábamos alrededor del escenario, cruzando patadas entre nuestras piernas, boleos y ganchos, cambiándonos de brazos, enganchándonos, cargándolo, acariciándolo… Era una completa locura, los pasos llegaban y seguían sin parar, sin descanso y todo al ritmo de la orquesta. Nuestra respiración ya no daba para más y estábamos algo sudorosos… ya había perdido mi sombrero en uno de esos movimientos mientras el cabello de Arthur estaba más despeinado de lo normal y además teníamos que luchar contra esas ganas inmensas que teníamos de besarnos al vernos directo a los ojos.

Tenía una gran envidia a todo el público que nos observaba. Ellos podían ver por completo cada movimiento de Arthur, sus poses y expresiones… no quería admitirlo, pero hubiera preferido tenerlo para mí sólo en este baile… solos nosotros dos… Pero simplemente nuestro compromiso por el arte y cultura podía un poco más sobre nuestros deseos _"Claro… sin contar las amenazas de la señorita Eliza…"_

Uno de los últimos pasos era una vuelta en pose de cuatro, manteniendo esa postura apasionante cuando yo giraba a su alrededor, mientras él se aferraba a mí por encima de mis hombros y nos veíamos fugazmente, sonrientes, satisfechos de nuestro trabajo que casi terminábamos perfectamente. Girando, ya todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, rogándole a Dios porque me diera más resistencia para seguir el paso de Arthur que seguía dando boleos y ganchos…

Lo elevaba de nuevo al aire, haciéndolo girar alrededor de mi cuello para recibirlo al frente con sus pies juntos y firme, volviendo a repetir la vuelta en cuatro de hace un momento, lanzando patadas hacia adelante y arriba cuando las últimas notas de la canción llegaron…

…Desgarrando los violines y toda la banda sonora de relleno… a toda potencia posible de las voces que acompañaban _"El Tango de Roxanne"… c_on el piano y acordeón a todo su esplendor… Agachándonos ambos al mismo tiempo para terminar juntos… con Arthur desgonzado y yo de rodillas a su lado… volviéndose de un momento a otro todo oscuro y silencioso.

.

.

.

* * *

* Se desmaya… * Este capítulo si me costó demasiado escribirlo… no sólo por el baile, sino porque no me dejaban y ni tenía tiempo… D: a cada rato me interrumpían, me dieron un par de sustos, el trabajo, hospital, citas etc… mucho estrés pero al final feliz de que llegue aquí y quedé satisfecha con este capítulo.

Quizás se hizo algo repetitivo, pero así son los bailes que tome de referencia, y lamentablemente ahora no tengo el asesoramiento de mi tanguera porque está en exámenes y no la puedo distraer D:

Tango de Roxanne – Ewan Mcgregor (Según encontré, o de Moulin Rouge)

Las dos versiones que use son estas: (solo cambien la palabra por . o / además de quitar los espacios)

www(punto) youtube(punto) com(diagonal) watch?v=lUFItwV5D3s

www(punto) youtube(punto) com(diagonal) watch?v=P-dkRUCuTqw

Les exijo… ok no, les aconsejo que vean esos videos, yo los amo, me dejan boquiabierta. Son realmente impresionantes estos bailarines… y la verdad es que si me imagino a Arthur y Alfred bailando como esos chicos (babea)

Me quede muy cortado… pero es que en realidad habrá un terremoto y todo el teatro se vendrá abajo (¿?) Nein… son bromas, lo que sigue es lemon *w* y tengo que iniciar desde ahí porque será… parte del espectáculo (?) XD

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por seguirme leyendo… Los y las amo. ;w; Si lo desean, pueden dejarme un Review, con su sentir y pensar… todo es bien recibido ;)

Saludos y nos vemos en una próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Al fin! D: Luego de… un mes ._. vengo a dejar la penúltima parte de este fic. Soy una loquilla… XD me lancé este capítulo en una sola noche de inspiración (Y vaya que la necesité). Os estoy muy agradecida a todas las lectoras que me han seguido hasta este punto, son grandiosas. Les puedo asegurar que ustedes han sido las que dieron esta larga vida al fic.

Es hasta aquí donde las puedo acompañar, queda bajo su responsabilidad lo que leerán a continuación, después de tomar en cuenta la advertencia. (Nos vemos al final ;)

**Personajes Principales:** Alfred F. Jones (América) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Las canciones y poemas son de sus respectivos dueños, detallados al inicio y al final de cada capítulo. No escribo con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi - Lemon, explicito a mi parecer y POV's alternados.

**N/A:** Dedicado a mi Tango Queen (Es su regalo de cumpleaños… sólo espero que lo pueda soportar y no quede traumada de por vida -no quería ser responsable de eso TwT –)

**Melodía para el "baile": **Gotan Project – Música Brutal y Santa Maria

* * *

_"Joder… joder… joder… Ya no lo soportaba. "_

Sus zafiros color cielo, fijos en mí, me quitaron el aliento durante toda la presentación… verlos tan de cerca y sin ningún cristal que los resguardara o cubriera de mi, era un gran privilegio en donde podía apreciar su pureza y albor en su total. Pero a su vez eran distractores que sumergían mi mente en sueños de pasión, desconcentrándome a tal nivel que me llevaban a cometer ese estúpido error, tropezando con un inútil madero de porquería que por poco me hacía caer al suelo.

Él fue el causante y a su vez salvador de dicho accidente… sus manos habían viajado por mi cuerpo con tanta sensualidad que activaron en mí algo prohibido, pecaminoso y que definitivamente no podría ocultar…

Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para lograr terminar nuestra presentación, en aquella pose incomoda, donde mi entrepierna se rozaba con el suelo, provocándome un ligero dolor que exteriorizaba por medio de un jadeo a tiempo que apagaban las luces y unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

_"Porque debía sucederme esto a mí… ¡a mí! "_

Todo se había descontrolado en mi interior… por la forma en que bailamos, la armonía de nuestros movimientos, incluso cuando ambos cubríamos los errores del otro ¡Sin haber practicado antes! Tan bien nos acoplábamos…

_"¿En verdad estábamos hechos el uno para el otro?"_

Mi corazón se desbordaba, y entre un estallido de gritos y aplausos del público, mientras el telón se cerraba, me dejé guiar por mis impulsos… recuperando mi postura a la vez que alzaba mis brazos sobre los hombros de Alfred, acariciando sus cabellos con cierta desesperación y pasión, atrayéndolo a mí para besar sus suculentos labios que aclamaban por probarlos…

"_No. No debo mentirme a mí mismo…"_

En verdad anhelaba tanto probar y saborear su boca de esa forma, luego de todo el drama y peligro por el que habíamos pasamos… Agradeciendo que aun lo tenía conmigo para abrazarlo y disfrutar de esos momentos.

.

.

.

Me estaba besando…

Dios, Arthur me estaba comiendo la boca literalmente.

Sabía que estaba algo incómodo en aquella posición, así que lo tomaba de su cintura para levantarnos juntos con la ayuda de mis piernas sin detener sus muestras de amor y pasión correspondido, es más, nos animábamos a pegar nuestros cuerpos por completo, muy acalorados hasta que pronto se hacía presente la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones, siendo normal luego del esfuerzo realizado sobre ese escenario.

Al tiempo en que nos separábamos, las luces volvían a encenderse, indicándonos que era nuestro turno de agradecerle al público su maravillosa ovación. Una mirada cómplice se hacía presente entre Arthur y yo, apresurándonos a pasar a través del telón para observar a todas aquellas personas de pie, aun aplaudiendo y emocionándose aun más al vernos nuevamente.

Era gratificante y maravillosa aquella vista… una gran emoción corría por nuestras venas, girándome a ver a Arthur que sonreía ampliamente y con un resplandor propio, como una estrella… O eso era a mi parecer, a la vista de mis ojos…

Así que dábamos un par de elegantes pasos más hacia al frente, a la misma sincronía, para después otorgarles una ligera reverencia al público de enfrente y laterales, saludando alegremente, para después tomar a Arthur de una de sus manos para salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar…

**- Dudo mucho que podamos ocultar más esa tienda de campaña que se está formando en tus pantalones… -** le señalaba pícaramente, al estar fuera de la vista del público, saliendo por la parte de atrás del escenario en donde estaba seguro que no nos toparíamos con nadie del Staff durante nuestra huida.

**- ¡Pero que mierdas! ¡Alfred yo…! –** Rápidamente me volvía a precipitar sobre sus labios, esta vez, posesivamente, arremetiendo contra su cuerpo hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, mientras usaba mi rodilla para probar lo que mis palabras habían adelantado…

**-Ahh… Alfred… de… detente… -** Gemía entre mis labios cuando ejercía un poco más de presión sobre esa zona y tomaba sus ambas muñecas para evitar que se moviera… Aun que eso sería una tarea difícil para él, luego de haber gastado casi todas sus energías en el baile…

**- Acompáñame… -** Suspiraba, manteniendo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, respirando muy agitado sobre su rostro… **- Mi academia no queda lejos… ahí nadie nos molestara… -** Sonreía, cuando observaba mejor la expresión de Kirkland, notando lo desconcertado que estaba…

**- Cállate, no digas eso… –** Notaba que tragaba grueso, desviando su mirada de la mía muy enrojecido, a la vez que su expresión cambiaba a una preocupada cuando escuchaba unos pasos acercase desde un corredor cercano.

**- De seguro nos están buscando para felicitarnos, tomarnos las fotos y… -** Ya no me dejaba continuar ya que tomaba mi mano y ahora él me guiaba por varios pasillos, teniendo precaución de no toparnos con nadie del Staff hasta llegar a una salida de emergencia del teatro… directo a la calle.

**– Creo que… podremos volver después por nuestras cosas… -** Susurraba aun sin verme y sin soltarme de mi mano la cual temblaba ligeramente… **- Pero ahora tienes que responsabilizarte por esto –** Bajaba mi mirada al ver que se señalaba a si mismo… específicamente a su parte baja** – así que apresúrate, Idiot… -** sentenciaba, dándome la autorización de llevarlo a mi guarida secreta…

.

.

.

Su local no quedaba nada lejos a partir de aquella salida de emergencia que habíamos utilizado… Al ingresar a su academia y cerrar la puerta a nuestras espaldas yo tomaba de nuevo la iniciativa, acorralando al americano contra esa misma puerta, empinándome sobre él para besarle a la vez que sus llaves caían al suelo. Sus brazos me rodeaban desde mi cintura, pegándome aun más a él con deseo y energía, recorriendo con sus manos toda mi espalda, de arriba abajo, aprovechando esos instantes a quitarme el chaleco que traía, junto con la corbata y su pañuelo que comenzaban a estorbar en nuestras tareas placenteras.

Sus labios empezaban a trazar un torturante camino sobre mi cuerpo, bajando por mi quijada y enfocándose en mi cuello y clavícula ya al descubierto, sintiendo el calor de sus labios y la humedad de su lengua penetrar mi piel.

**-Ah… Alfred… -** suspiraba, abrazado a él por encima de sus hombros y mi camisa abierta hasta los codos, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio que recorrer, mientras una de mis piernas se enganchaba a la suya y subía desde su rodilla hasta rodear su cadera…

**- Mmmm… sería interesante ver cómo nos despojamos de nuestras ropas en un delicioso tango… -** Ronroneaba a mi oído, haciéndome estremecer, mientras me separaba un poco para verlo a sus ojos.

**- ¿Aun tienes deseos de bailar? –** Mi mirada despedía ironía acompañada de una sorda sonrisa. Pero Jones, sin mediar palabra, me agarraba firmemente de mi cadera y pierna que estaba anclada en su cintura, para después girarse y llevarme así al otro extremo del salón en una corrida, mientras yo arrastraba mi otra pierna en el suelo durante todo el trayecto, hasta detenernos justo antes de topar con los espejos.

**- No dejaría de darte placer… Además, así te relajarías para lo que vendrá… -** Al principio no entendía a lo que se refería, dejando que girara mi cuerpo y me acorralara contra el espejo, esta vez, de frente, observando mi propio rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras algunas gotas de sudor caían por mis cabellos a la vez que nuestras brillantes miradas se cruzaban a través del reflejo…

**- ¡Qué! No, espera… Ahh… Al…fred~ -** Gemía, derritiéndome entre sus manos que por detrás levantaban mi camisa para acariciar mi piel… subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a mis tetillas. Sus manos eran realmente habilidosas… a cada roce de sus fibras lograba incrementar mi libido… Y no sólo mi pecho recibía de su atención, mi nuca también era atacada por sus labios y lengua, observándolo todo a través del espejo… como poco a poco iba entregándole todo mi ser a él… a Jones.

**- A caso… me vas a negar que eres el pasivo cuando tienes esa adorable expresión en tu rostro… -** Tomaba mi rostro entre una de sus manos y me obligaba a ver tanto mi expresión como su mirada que examinaba cada gesto de mi ser.

Tragaba grueso… Volvía a sentirme vulnerable ante su mirada, y en ningún momento quería que observara mi debilidad de esa forma… así que me giré aun entre sus brazos y lo empujé hacia atrás, cayendo él al suelo atropelladamente… **- No te confíes. Tampoco soy tan delicado y domable como lo estabas imaginando… **

**- Oh Arthur… -**Me hacía gestos felinos, invitándome a acercarme… **- Grrr… creo que así me gustará más… -** _"Que descarado…"_ Pensaba, al dar un paso fuerte, como el de tango, que resonaba por todo el salón, mostrando Jones un gesto de asombro… mientras me despojaba de mi camisa, bastante coqueto, a cada paso que deba… **- Auuuhhw Auuhh Auuuhh…**

**- Por Dios Alfred… ¡contrólate…! –** Levantaba la voz al escuchar sus exclamaciones cavernícolas que me hacían sonrojar de golpe… _"Y luego de todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando…"._ Mi cuerpo temblaba, a su vez que mis puños se cerraban fuertemente sobre las solapas de mi camisa…

**- Tranquilo Arthie~… solo disfrutemos del momento… -** Susurraba, levantándose de nuevo del suelo hasta llegar conmigo, besándome primero la frente para después pasar a mis labios sin más preámbulo, empezando suave y acompasado, aspirando mi aliento a la vez que cada quien invadía la boca del contrario apasionadamente….

Poco a poco, y entre algunos tropezones, Jones guiaba mis pasos hacia otra habitación donde se encontraba una confortable y mullida cama, con cortinas y espejos alrededor también pero de menor tamaño, iluminados por una tenue lámpara de cristales coloridos. Durante el trayecto, nos habíamos despojado de nuestras vestimentas superiores, el calzado e incluso ya tenía desabrochado el cinturón de mi pantalón… Mi corazón bombeaba sangre de manera acelerada, impulsándome a atreverme un poco más en este juego de caricias, roces y besos… demostrándonos mutuamente lo mucho que nos amamos, llevando todos nuestros sentimientos a flor de piel cuando sus caricias recorrían mi cuerpo con tanta devoción.

Todo el tiempo en el que estuve secretamente enamorado de él… de su estilo, de su forma de bailar, hasta de su orgullosa sonrisa que mostraba al ganar los mejores premios en competencias de tango… ¡todo!, llegaba a consumarse en este delicioso y apasionante encuentro. Deseaba con toda mi alma que lo que estaba floreciendo en nuestro interior no acabara en esa única noche… que sea verdad todo lo que me prometió y juró…

Mi corazón late fuerte… casi a saltos,  
mis piernas flaquean… siento un nudo en el estomago  
estoy en las nubes y el tiempo se detiene  
es una alegría delirante…  
sensaciones que simplemente nos confirman…  
que estamos enamorados.

.

.

.

**-Alfred… déjame a mi primero… -** Susurraba mi sensual cejón muy cerca de mis labios, con la mirada un tanto perdida en aquellos parpados entrecerrados mientras empujaba mi cuerpo hacia atrás con unos de sus dedos, haciéndome caer sin remedio sobre la cama, muy sonrojado y tragando grueso al ver como Arthur se arrodillaba entre mis piernas y sus labios comenzaban a masajear sobre la ropa mi miembro erecto…

**-A… Arthur… no es necesario que… -** Ignoraba por completo lo que le decía. Simplemente seguía su trayecto, bajando el zipper de mi pantalón con sus dientes, humedeciendo aun más mi ropa interior cuando su lengua recorría desde abajo hasta el elástico de mis bóxers, lleno de sensualidad y sin quitar sus destellantes esmeraldas de mi rostro… **- No… no puedo permitir que hagas esto… -** Trataba de alejarlo de mí, empujándolo de uno de sus hombros, pero él sólo manoteaba mi mano cuando en ese momento sacaba mi erección de su resguardo…

**- Déjame… -** Me susurraba, muy sonrojado, a la vez que probaba e introducía entre su boca mi miembro, observándome de reojo desde el punto en el que se encontraba. Godness… mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos impresionados no podían alejarse de esa vista ciertamente morbosa y excitante a la vez. Sus traviesas manos también aportaban placer a mi parte baja, masajeando la base de mi miembro y mis testículos… **- Te dije… que no soy tan delicado… como piensas… Mmmm… -**

**- Podrías dejar de hablar con eso en tu boca… Gosh… -** Cubría mi rostro con una de mis palmas, sintiendo en ellas correr acelerado la sangre de mis venas. Me estaba causando una erección anticipada con sus acciones… no creía que pudiera soportar por mucho tiempo. Desde un inicio fue así… estaba dejando que el mismo libido que cubría a Arthur me arrastrara con él a las mismísimas llamas del averno… Porque si así fuera, por él, llegaría a ese lugar con tal de estar a su lado.

Lentamente me apoyaba sobre el cuerpo de Arthur, acariciando sus cabellos y guiando el vaivén de su cabeza… Era una panorámica realmente exquisita, notar cómo se esforzaba en complacerme y darme una de las vistas más sensuales que jamás haya tenido de su cuerpo, cuando él mismo se bajaba sus bóxers también y comenzaba a masajear su propio órgano… Ya era hora, así que con voz ronca y algo nerviosa le susurraba lo siguiente…

**– Ven aquí amor… es suficiente… -** Me separaba de él, para levantarlo por debajo de sus hombros y recostarlo sobre la cama y así quitarle lo que le restaba de ropa… notando que hacia leves mohines, sonriendo travieso… **- Yo también quiero darte placer, Arthur… -**Le devolvía el gesto en una sonrisa igual de pícara y sensual - **…Además, que no quiero correrme en esa atrevida boca que tienes. –** Me inclinaba sobre Arthur antes de que pudiera decir algo y besaba con pasión sus labios, correspondiéndome con esa misma energía y fogosidad. Mientras tanto, tomaba su miembro entre mis manos para frotarlo contra el mío, moviendo levemente mis caderas y escuchando como de sus labios se desprendían los más ardientes jadeos que jamás hubiera imaginado…

**- No… Mmmm…Alfr… Mmmm… -** Gemía entre mis labios, sin darle oportunidad a tomar aire para que de esa manera acabara por rendirse con mis caricias… Caricias que seguían avanzando por todo su cuerpo al descubierto, por sus muslos, su entrepierna… mis manos iban y venían por esas flexibles y blancas piernas, cubriéndolas ahora de besos y unos cuantos chupones húmedos que resonaban también por todo el ambiente. **– Ni se te ocurra… dejarme… en un lugar visible… Ahhh…**

Sonreía travieso, cuando acallaba sus quejas al tomarlo desprevenido de su miembro, masajeándolo entre mis dedos que también comenzaban a humedecerse de su pre blanquecina esencia… Disfrutaba verlo bajo mi merced, arqueando levemente su espalda mientras sus manos buscaban a donde aferrarse… así que volvía a la parte superior de su cuerpo, sin dejar de friccionar su parte baja, recorriendo ahora su pecho, jugando y mordiendo su par de protuberancias, dejando otro conjunto de marcas rojizas por esa zona… claras muestras de mi admiración a aquel encantador ser… además de ser tatuajes que se quedarían en su ser al reclamarlo como mío.

No detenía mi recorrido por su bien estructurada cadera, llegando al fin a mi objetivo… levantando mi vista con mis ojos afilados, acompañados de una pícara sonrisa para que me diera su aprobación, llegando ésta de inmediato en forma de suplica, por medio de su mirada y sus labios, los cuales se relamía de tal forma que me encendía por completo… siguiendo por supuesto con mis atenciones hacia él.

.

.

.

**- Más… Jones… Ahhh… -** Mi cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás con cada descarga que percibía desde mi entrepierna, sujetando con una de mis manos la sábana blanca, suave y con el aroma de Alfred a vainilla… resguardando nuestros cuerpos en esa acalorada habitación… de vez en cuando, mi otra extremidad acariciaba el cabello de Alfred, pero cuando el placer era demasiado llegaba a apretar sus cabellos entre mis manos y en otra ocasiones a alar de él con algo de fuerza… contrayendo mis piernas que se apoyaban sobre la cama, de puntillas y en una pose muy estilizada.

Sus provocaciones estaban llegando a niveles inimaginables, usando su cálida boca para saborear toda la extensión de mi virilidad, aprovechando también el recurso húmedo de nuestras esencias para lubricar y dilatar mi trasero, realizando sonidos obscenos que sólo provocaban en mí más excitación y fogosidad. – **Arthur… ya no puedo más… -**Me susurraba, subiendo hasta mi rostro y mostrándome un hilo de saliva que iba cayendo por su quijada… "_Realmente irresistible_" Pensaba, animándome a apoyarme en mis codos y así poder alcanzar su mentón con mi lengua… lamiendo aquel liquido semi salado, con una expresión que de seguro le había subido aun más el calor a Alfred. **– Gosh… estas tan atrayente y seductor…**

**-Hazlo Alfred… apresúrate… Ahhh… yo… te quiero… dentro de mi~ -** Gemía, volviéndome a recostar sobre la cama, con mis labios entreabiertos y dejando mis piernas estiradas, dejándole ver todo de mí a Jones… mientras él sonreía complacido y sin esperar más se recostaba sobre mí para besarme, empezando a introducir su miembro lentamente…

**- Estas… muy estrecho… -** Susurraba sobre mis labios, mientras yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados fuertemente al igual que mis labios, haciendo lo posible en soportar el dolor… hasta sentir una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla, notando la cercanía de ese cielo encantador que casi podía tocar y jurar que querubines cantaban en él**. – Relájate Arthur… pronto pasará… -** Sonreía levemente, volviendo a unirnos en un cálido y delicioso beso, enroscando nuestras lenguas y jugueteando con nuestros labios… distrayéndonos así para dejar pasar unos cuantos segundos hasta que mis caderas comenzaron a necesitar de más movimiento… revolviéndome de forma circular y contrayendo mis músculos para animar a Alfred a que se moviera…

La sensualidad y erotismo nos inundaba y desbordaba por cada poro de nuestra piel… siguiendo con los besos que aclamaba mi ser, empezando con un suave y acompasado vaivén tomados ambos de las manos con sus ojos fijos en mí… haciéndome sonrojar y desviar mi mirada… **- No me veas… ah… -** Gemía cuando me daba una estocada más y profunda

**- ¿Por qué? Si eres adorable… -** Alfred sonreía dulcemente, acompañado de un delicado sonrojo mientras que nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de un perlado sudor, que recorrían el contorno de cada uno y se unían hasta quedar plasmadas en las sedosas sabanas.

**- Ahh… No digas tonterías… yo no soy ahhh~ es…pera Mmm… Al… -** Empezaba aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, pasando de aquel dolor que casi me partía en dos, a sentir espasmos placenteros que recorrían y despertaban cada partícula de mi ser, deseando sentir más, unirme más a Alfred, ser uno solo en cuerpo y alma… Llevando como acto reflejo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, encajando en ella perfectamente, para después atraerlo a mí en cada embestida, más fuerte… más profundo… quedándome sin aliento, y con mis gemidos en aumento y más constantes **– Más… Al… fred… Ahh…**

**- Si Arthur… Ah… todo lo que… tú… me pidas… -** Su voz era ronca y profunda, mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse coordinadamente, compartiendo nuevamente de nuestras esencias por medio de nuestras bocas… entre las sombras de algunas cortinas que apenas y dejaban pasar la claridad de la lámpara pero que eran suficientes para poder ver nuestras figuras reflejadas en los espejos, desviando mi mirada de vez en cuando hacia ellos, admirándonos… sorprendiéndome en verdad de lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego, me tomaba entre sus brazos y me levantaba hasta refregar mi pecho con el suyo, abrazándome, pasando mis brazos por encima de su cuello para pegarlo aun más a mí, desesperado, aruñando un poco su espalda y sin dejar de mover mis caderas… movimientos que eran acompañados por el sonido del chocar de mis nalgas con su pelvis… aumentando su velocidad y fuerza.

**- Ahh~ ya no…~ me… me… vengo… Ahhh~ -** A penas si podía hablar entendiblemente, sus movimientos se habían vuelto salvajes con forme me aferraba a sus cabellos y alaba de ellos, gimiendo muy cerca de su oído cuando tomaba mi miembro en una de sus manos y también lo estimulaba al ritmo de sus embestidas

**- Yo… tampoco Arthie~… Ahhh… tampoco podré… más... ~-** Gemía de la misma forma que yo, sintiendo cómo me abrazaba con más fuerza, deseando que con eso nos fuera suficiente para fundirnos, llenarnos de cálidos y apasionantes sentimientos que llevábamos ocultando por tan largo tiempo… volviendo a tener contacto directo con nuestras miradas hasta llegar al deseado clímax, en donde me abalanzaba sobre él para absorber sus gemidos celestiales, llegando juntos a alcanzar y rozar aquel paraíso terrenal por medio del infinito placer…

Aromas a rosas, vainilla y amor se hacían presentes a nuestro alrededor, cuando poco a poco íbamos recobrando nuestra respiración… Porque no era simplemente sexo… habíamos hecho el amor, entregados el uno al otro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en nuestros rostros.

**- Me encantas… cuando sonríes así, tan sensual y elegante como siempre mi príncipe ingles… - **Me hacía sonrojar con sus cursis palabras… _"¿Cuándo era que Alfred se transformaba del príncipe azul a aquel salvaje animal que me exhibida en medio del acto sexual…?"_

**- Idiot… déjate de palabrerías y volvamos a lo que estábamos… Porque sólo con una vez no quedaré satisfecho… -** Mis gestos eran demandantes, afilando mi mirada acompañada de suaves movimientos de mis caderas, de adelante hacia atrás, notando como su miembro volvía a reaccionar por mis provocaciones y más al apretarlo levemente con mis músculos, observando a Alfred sufrir por ello.

**- Esta bien… pero esta vez lo haremos a mi manera… -** su mirada se volvía igual de peligrosa… algo me decía que había dejado la delicadeza por un lado y ahora comenzaba lo más interesante… Tomándome de los tobillos para estirar mis piernas, desgonzándome por completo, mientras mis nalgas se apretaban y un escalofrió recorría toda mi espina dorsal…

**- Ahhh… Alfred… que… haces… -** no pude hablar más ya que volvía a recostarme sobre la cama, bocabajo y él se posicionaba detrás mía, tomándome de mis caderas y arremetiendo en contra de mí de una solo estocada y aun desgonzado… **-Ahhh… espera… espera! Ahhh…** ~

.

.

.

Luego de un par de rondas más de amor, en donde había probado la flexibilidad y versatilidad de Arthur, quedaba completamente satisfecho y exhausto con el rendimiento de nuestros cuerpos… quedando ambos acostados sobre la cama, abrazados, con mi amado entre mis brazos que había caído de inmediato en un profundo sueño… dándome la grandiosa oportunidad de notar sus facciones muy de cerca… tomándome todo el tiempo para hacerlo tranquilamente…

Sus largas y finas pestañas que ahora ocultaban aquellas gemas hipnotizantes, llenas de vida, sobre sus tersos y suaves pómulos… Aggg como tenía deseos de volver a besarlos y probarlos con mis labios, pero definitivamente no iba a estropear el sueño de mi hermoso angelito.

Al final, la noche había sido un completo éxito… todo había salido como lo planeado. Y ahora ya sólo me faltaba aclararle todo el embrollo del que se enteró antes de tiempo… Pero de eso me preocuparía dentro de unas horas más, cuando el sol saliera y ambos nos encontráramos con las energías recobradas_._

_" Feliz noche mi amor… espero que este sea el comienzo de nuestra apasionante vida juntos…" _

* * *

No me peguen… no me peguen :D Hay un capítulo más que será el epilogo! Será bastante sorprendente ya que se darán cuenta de los detalles que hacen falta por aclarar… Hohohon~ y otra sorpresita también :3

También existe otro dato que no había comentado… y es el título de este fic. Realmente pertenece a la frase de "bienvenida" de una exposición del cuerpo humano. "El tango del corazón y el cerebro" lo que dice bajo estas palabras es lo que utilicé en parte del relato, cuando ya empezaba la descripción del inicio del lemon… A esas palabras le siguen:

"El amor es Dopamina, un neurotransmisor clave, asociado con el placer. Los fuegos artificiales neuroquímicos de nuestro cerebro que crean cambios neurológicos similares a la adicción. A pesar de todo lo que se sabe del cerebro, el corazón se percibe aun como origen de las emociones y del amor."

*Suspira… * Lamento mucho la demora… en verdad. Espero traerles el último capítulo muy pronto… además de cumplir con sus expectativas en este fic.

Saludos! Feliz inicio de semana y deséenme suerte en mi examen TwT

Reviews? :3


End file.
